Along Comes A Savior
by CloudXMK
Summary: Hikari isn't just your average little girl. She was born with a powerful spirit within her. Her parents were killed because the townspeople believed that they had sired a demon, leaving her all alone at the mercy of the townspeople. Until a man, whom many feared and see as a demon, came along and saved her. Who was this man? Scorpion. *Will venture into MKX**slight AU*
1. Character OC Profiles

**Hi guys! So this story plot has been revolving in my head for quite some time now. Its going to involve two OCs of mine named Hikari and Svet. I will post their character profiles so that you all could get to know the characters a bit more along with the prologue of this story. Thank you for all your support. I really appreciate it!**

OC profile: Hikari

Hikari is a little girl of five years old and has black hair with streaks of sky blue and snow white in them. Her pupils are a lavender color. She has a birth mark of swirling markings on her right arm up to her elbow (similar to henna markings) that would glow if she is happy or excited.

She was born with a powerful spirit within her. The spirit is a half dragon (western dragon) and half fox creature named Svet. Her parents were murdered by villagers in her hometown because they believed that they had sired a demon. She witnessed her parents' murder from the hiding spot that her parents placed her in.

She became an orphan at the age of five and only Svet was the one who took care of her. Svet became similar to an uncle who cared and protected her as best as he could. She scavenged for food on the streets or received from sympathetic adults.

One day she was attacked by a group of drunk townspeople and was saved by Scorpion. Scorpion had left her at the orphanage only for her to refuse to leave him. Having no choice, he grudgingly took her along with him. Over time, he began to see her and love her as his own daughter and Hikari also too saw Scorpion as her adopted father.

Hikari trained under Scorpion for five years. At the age of ten, she could conjure Svet's powerful blue flames but only to a small degree. She also could conjure some light barriers and had also learnt some martial arts. She also has developed her keen senses and the ability to sense a pure heart which she inherited from Svet.

Shinnok plans to use the spirit within her, Svet, to enter the realm of the Elder Gods and destroy them. His subordinate, Quan Chi is now pursuing her in order to extract the spirit out of her which would kill her. Scorpion, knowing this, protects her until Shinnok and Quan Chi are defeated.

OC profile: Svet

Svet is a half dragon (Western dragon) and half fox spirit. He is a powerful spirit that has been known throughout legend as a benevolent spirit who aids heroes in their quests of preventing wide-scale apocalypses caused by evil beings. According to legend, Svet came across a warrior who asked him if he could bless him and his descendents with his powerful abilities.

Svet agreed only if he could win a fight against him honorably and if he wins, to tell him what he would use the abilities he gave him for. The warrior fought honorably and won and answered Svet stating that he wanted to use the abilities he gave him to protect the people he loved, to stop evil beings from rising up and destroying or taking over his home and never to use them for personal gain or evil deeds.

Svet, satisfied with the answer and seeing the pure heart that the warrior had agreed, on one condition. Svet would enter within a newly born descendent of the warrior he so chooses and would also decide whom gets his abilities thus any of the warrior's descendants who were cruel people never gained Svet's abilities and had never had Svet within them.

Svet has the head of a dragon but has fox ears. He also has the serpentine torso of a dragon but the lower body of a fox. He also had the front legs of a dragon but the hind legs of a fox. Svet also has two tails, a dragon's tail and a fox's tail. He has sky blue scales and snow white fur. He is also the size of a three-story building but he could be larger than that if he were to fight a gigantic monster. He could also shrink his size.

His abilities include keen senses, powerful blue flames that could burn through anything which only he could extinguish, the ability to manipulate space and time thus he could see the future but only ahead by 15 years, creating powerful light barriers and an ability to be able to sense a pure heart. His tails could also be used for defence and offense, either causing huge blasts of wind or for countering against other attacks.

Svet is blessed by the Elder Gods themselves, thus he could access the realm of the Elder Gods if he was a near a source of power that links to the Elder Gods themselves. As a result, Shinnok wishes to capture Svet for him to unlock a portal into the Elder Gods' realm using the Jinsei.


	2. Prologue

**Ok guys! This is the prologue of the new story involving my OCs. Let me know what you think and have a good night.**

 ***Spirit's voice***

 ****Prologue

 _Five thousand years ago_

In a forest, a powerful spirit blessed by the Elder Gods themselves, resides in his cave, sleeping after a long day of hunting. Svet was sleeping soundly when he heard a man yell out his name, "SVET! I know that you live here! I come to you with no ill intentions to ask you to grant me just one wish!"

Svet, awoken from his sleep, rose and exited his cave. As he left his cave, he came face to face with a armor-clad man in his late twenties with raven black hair, wielding two sheathed swords on opposite sides of his waist. **"Speak mortal. What is** **it do you wish from me?"** The young man kneeled before Svet and with a confident voice spoke out loudly for Svet to hear, "I come before you to ask you to bless me and my descendants with your powers."

Svet stared at the young man. He could sense that the man before him had a pure heart revealing no ill intentions. **"I sense that you have a pure heart. However, I cannot just simply bestow my abilities upon you and your descendants. You will have to defeat me in combat honorably and if you win, you must answer one question that I will ask before I decide to bless you and your descendants. Be prepared, for I will not be going easy on you."** The young man unsheathed his two swords and got into his fighting stance. The battle began when Svet blew a huge blue fireball towards him. The man leapt away and began his attack on Svet.

The two fought for three days without any rest. Trees were cut down or burned to a crisp, the ground itself was spattered with blood and had burn marks that stretched for miles on end. Mountains collapsed and the ground shook. People from nearby villages were deathly afraid, thinking that there was a battle between two gods in the forest.

On the third day, the young man emerged victorious. Svet healed himself and the young man of their injuries and asked him what his intentions were for his powers. The young man gave a small smile at Svet, "I wanted to use your powers to protect the people I love and to stop evil beings from rising and taking over my home, never using them for personal gain or committing evil deeds. I wanted my descendants to have your powers so that they too could protect their loved ones and any evil that wishes to take their home."

Svet smiled at the young man, satisfied with his answer. **"Tell me young man, what is your name?"** "My name is Maxim." Svet could see that Maxim would lead this world into a prosperous era with his powers as he looked to the future using his space and time manipulation abilities. However, he could also see that some of Maxim's descendants would not follow Maxim's example and would lead corrupt and evil lives. Svet looked at Maxim seriously, **"Maxim, I will grant you and your descendants my abilities on one condition. For each newly born descendant that is born from your lineage, I will choose who I will enter at the time of their birth and give them my abilities. They would not only gain my abilities but they would also have me to help in their journeys. The reason for this is because I saw the future 15 years ahead from now and saw that some of your descendants would lead corrupt lives. This is to prevent them from misusing my powers and myself as well. Is that fair for you?"**

Maxim had suspected that some of his descendants would be cruel people thus hearing Svet not only agreeing to bestow his abilities but also to keep watch on his descendants, granting only those who were good his abilities made him glad. "Svet, I agree to your conditions for I too had suspected that later some of my descendants would be corrupt and evil. I am glad to know that you would keep watch over them and to give those who deserve it your abilities. Is it alright with you if I called you my friend?"

Svet was surprised. Some mortals tried to hunt him intent on using him for their personal gain. Most would often worship him and even though he was fine with it, he longed for a friend and a companion that he could talk with. Svet gave Maxim a grin, **"I would like that. My friend."**

Maxim became Svet's closest friend and once he died, he kept true to his word, watching over Maxim's descendants and only giving those he deemed worthy his help and his abilities. For each descendant newly born, Svet would see into his or her future and if they were deemed worthy in his eyes, he would enter within them and be linked to them. Those who had Svet within them would be born with markings of glowing swirls across their right arm from the fingertips up to their elbow.

For five thousand years, Svet chose descendants who became heroes, carving out legends of their own, but as time passed, more of Maxim's descendants became more corrupt and evil to the point that only a few would gain Svet's abilities because of their pure hearts. However, one child descended from Maxim would not only gain Svet's abilities and partnership, she would also become the greatest legend of all time.


	3. Chapter 1

**Thank you for faving and following my story guys! For all your support, I am now posting the first chapter! Hope you enjoy reading this.**

Chapter 1

"Mmmmm… Wha!" A heavy body jumped on Sarah's and Koju's bed. "Mommy, daddy! Come on, wake up! You promised me that you would take me out to the park today!" Koju smiled at his little bundle of joy. Hikari was born five years ago with some strange markings on her right arm. She had raven black hair with blue and white streaks in them and also had lavender pupils. "Alright, papa and mama is getting up. Come let me give you your bath." Hikari giggled and ran to the bathroom.

Sarah woke up and smiled, kissing Koju, "Good morning honey. Hurry now. We shouldn't keep Hikari waiting." Koju just grinned at his wife, "Well, I wonder where she got that energy from in the first place." Sarah lightly slapped Koju on the arm and went to take a shower. While his wife was taking a shower, Koju went to Hikari's bathroom and gave her a thorough washing. Once Koju had dried her and put her clothes on, he went to his bathroom to take his shower knowing that his wife was done.

After Koju and Sarah showered and got dressed, they quickly made breakfast for Hikari and themselves and ate them hungrily. "Ok. Let's go to the park now Hikari." Koju got his coat along with Sarah's and Hikari's coat. "Yay! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Hikari quickly wore her coat and rushed out of the house. "Hikari, slow down!" Sarah ran after Hikari leaving Koju behind laughing out loud. Koju quickly joined Hikari and Sarah and all three of them were soon going down the road towards the park.

As they walked towards the park, their neighbors glared at them, avoiding them and taking their children away from the family. Sarah and Koju could hear the parents whispering to their children about them, telling the children that they were bad people and that their daughter is also a bad person. At first, when Sarah and Koju had heard about these gossips and whispers, it took all their willpower to not beat the living hell out of them, consequences be damned. Over time, they learnt to ignore it as it just lent credibility of them being bad people especially about Hikari.

Hikari was oblivious to all of this. How could she not? She was only a five year old girl. She wouldn't understand as to why her neighbors and the people in her town hated her and her family. Once they reached the park, Hikari ran to the playground intent on making new friends. Koju and Sarah sat on a bench, keeping watch of Hikari and smiled as she played in the playground. Hikari came across a little boy about her age playing in the sandbox and she quickly bounded up to him, "Hi there! My name's Hikari. What's your name?" The little boy looked up from the sand castle he was making, "My name is John. Do you want to help me make sand castles?" Hikari grinned and nodded. Soon both children had built four sandcastles in the sand box and were making a new one when a group of older kids came towards them.

"Oh look who it is. It's the weirdo! Leave the boy and go away. We don't want you here." Hikari tried to stand up for herself, "But why? I just made a new friend and we're having fun." The leader of the group just sneered at her and pushed her over in the sandbox, "I don't care if you made a new friend. And you, you shouldn't be friends with her. Do you know who she is? Her parents are bad people and she is a bad girl you know." John, now angered at the mistreatment of his new friend, defended Hikari, "Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you. And if she was a bad person like you said, she would have hurt me before you came along!" The bullies, now angered, came towards both children intent on teaching them a lesson when they heard knuckles cracking behind them.

"Leave my daughter and her friend alone. Or else…" Sarah and Koju both glared at the bullies. They could literally feel the killing intent emanating from those two. Not sparing a second, they both ran out of the park as fast as they could, leaving the parents and the two children alone.

Hikari was crying, trying to think whatever she had done to make those kids be mean at her. Koju and Sarah came up beside her and hugged her, "Ssshhh. Don't cry Hikari. Those kids were just being mean ok." "But… but… I must done something bad… to make them… be mean… to me and John." Sarah just hugged her tightly, "Hikari, you did nothing wrong to them. It's not your fault okay." Hikari sniffled and nodded. Koju looked at John, smiling at him, "What's your name boy?" "My name is John sir." Koju patted the boy on the head, "John, thank you for defending my daughter. You're a good kid. Why don't you go home now? Your parents must be worried about you." John nodded and took his shovel and bucket. He waved goodbye to Hikari and Hikari comforted by the action waved goodbye to John, hoping to meet him again sometime.

Koju picked Hikari up and placed her on his shoulders, "Come on. Let's go home. We have enough excitement for one day." Hikari nodded and the three people left the park, heading back to their house not knowing that today would be the darkest day in Hikari's life.


	4. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the faves and follows. Now onto the second chapter. Guys prepare yourselves. This chapter is going to hit you right in the feels. I myself had the feels when I wrote this. I felt really bad for doing this to my OC. If I made any of you cry, I'm sorry.**

 ***Spirit's voice***

 _*Thoughts*_

Chapter 2

Once they reached the house, Sarah went to get dinner ready while Koju gave Hikari another bath and dressed her in her purple pajamas. Once they had eaten dinner, Koju and Sarah got themselves cleaned up while Hikari waited for them in her bedroom to read her a bedtime story.

Once they cleaned up, Koju and Sarah went to Hikari's bedroom and laid on opposite sides of Hikari's bed with Hikari in the middle. "Ok Hikari, what story do you daddy to tell you tonight?" Hikari gave a thoughtful look which looked really adorable in both parents' eyes and with a gleeful smile gave her answer, "I want you to tell me the story about the warrior who helps people!" Sarah looked at Hikari, smiling, "Again Hikari? Didn't daddy tell you this story last night?" "Yeah. But I really like the story. Please Daddy please?" Hikari begged, giving puppy dog eyes and the marks on her right arm glowing slightly.

"Alright. Daddy will tell you the story again. Get yourself comfortable." Hikari quickly snuggled under the blankets with her mother moving strands of hair out of her face. Koju then began the story, "Once upon a time, there lived a warrior who was known for his skill with a sword. He had a loving family and he loved them with all his heart. One day, a soldier came to his house saying that he was called by the king to fight in a war between his home and another kingdom. The warrior packed everything he needed including his trusty sword and bid his family goodbye, telling them that he will be back soon enough.

The war lasted for two years. Once the war was done, the warrior returned home only to find his town ravaged to the ground. Afraid for his family, the warrior ran to his home only to find it burnt down and his family dead. The warrior buried them in the forest behind his house and mourned for his family for three days, crying among the wreckage of his burnt home.

After the third day, an indescribable rage took over the warrior. You see because of the war, the warrior was not at his town and thus he couldn't protect his family. When he questioned the survivors, they told him that a group of bandits had come and not only robbed the town but also torched it down. Furious, the warrior chased after the bandits to make them pay for what they had done. Once he found the group of bandits, he slew them all.

Ever since then, the warrior traveled, helping those who lost their families to evil men despite the rage and grief that still resides in his heart. For the loss of his family and his failure in saving them would be forever be engraved in him as a reminder to help others to never experience the same pain that he felt all those years ago. But once he passed away, the warrior was met with his loving family once more and the rage that was in his heart disappeared for he was happy once more. The end."

Hikari had tears in her eyes after hearing the story. It always made her sad that the warrior who helped others still could not find peace no matter how many people he helped. But it made her happy that the warrior finally found happiness in the end. "Daddy, it's not fair. Why did the warrior have to lose his family? He doesn't deserve that." Hikari sniffled. Both Sarah and Koju looked and smiled, _"Hikari is such a kind-hearted person. She would do anything to make people happy."_ It was true. Ever since she was little, Hikari always tried to help those in need whether they be animals or people.

"Now now. Don't cry anymore ok. Just think that the warrior now is happy that he gets to be with his family. Now it's time for you to sleep." Sarah and Koju got up, pulling the blankets closer to Hikari. "Goodnight my little precious jewel." Both parents kissed Hikari goodnight. "Goodnight mommy. Goodnight daddy." Soon Hikari fell asleep.

As Sarah and Koju left Hikari's bedroom, they heard a thudding sound at the door and yells coming from the front yard. "OPEN UP YOU DEMONS! WE'VE COME TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO OUR KIDS AT THE PARK!" Sarah and Koju got worried. For reasons unexplained, they felt dread welling up inside them. "Sarah, I have a bad feeling about this. Could you please go and wake Hikari up and hide her in the saferoom that we talked about in case this might happen?" Sarah nodded and left to wake Hikari while Koju went to confront the crowd.

Hikari found herself in a pure white room. She had no idea where she was when she heard a voice calling for her, **"Hikari, come forth. I mean you no harm."** Hikari walked towards where the voice was coming from only to meet a sight before her. Before her was Svet himself, his tails swinging lazily behind him. "Who are you?" The spirit gave a smile, **"Hikari, my name is Svet. I have lived within you for the past five years now. You see I entered you when you were just born because I saw in the future that you would be a kind person. You deserve my powers as I had promised your ancestor a long time ago."** "Huh? My ancestor? What do you mean powers? I'm so confused." Svet laughed out loud, **"I am so sorry for confusing you. You are still too young to understand this but I will explain all this later as you get older."** Svet's face suddenly turned very serious. **"Hikari, your mother is coming to wake you and when she does, she will hide you in a secret saferoom. Whatever you do, do not leave that room. Understand?"** Hikari just looked at Svet, confused more than ever, "Why? What's going on?" **"Ah. Your mother is here. We will talk again later child."** Hikari suddenly felt herself being gently pushed out of the white room and woke up to her mother gently calling her name.

"Hikari, Hikari. Come with mommy now quickly." Hikari rubbed her sleepy eyes and grabbed onto her mother's hand. Quickly, Sarah took Hikari took the secret saferoom and placed her in it. "Now Hikari, whatever you do, do not go out of this room okay? Even if you hear noises coming from outside, do not leave this room. Understand?" Hikari, still confused of what was going on, simply nodded. With a smile, Sarah left Hikari in the room. Quickly she rushed over to Koju, ready to help him deal with the crowd in front of their house.

"You demons! How dare you threaten our children at the park! We heard everything from our kids and what you almost did to them!" Koju was trying his best to calm the frenzied crowd, "Listen! Your children was hurting my daughter! What was I supposed to do? As a parent, I have to protect her. You know that after all you yourselves are parents. And whatever your children said we almost did, we didn't do anything of that sort to them! We simply told them to leave."

The leader of the group stepped forward and poked Koju in the chest, "Why should we believe you? After all you sired a demon and you dare call that thing your daughter!" Sarah, hearing the man say those horrid things about Hikari, was pissed. "HOW DARE YOU!? That's my daughter you are talking about. Just because she has strange hair and eye color along with the markings on her arms doesn't make her a demon!" Koju, seeing his wife about to leap at the man, quickly grabbed her and tried to calm her down. "SEE! His wife must be a demon too because she was about to attack Roger! Let's kill them before they kill us!" Koju and Sarah felt dread and fear well up in their hearts as everyone in the crowd agreed for their execution.

Sarah and Koju quickly ran back into the house and tried to barricade the door but it was broken open by the crowd before they could do so. Sarah and Koju quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbing kitchen knives to defend themselves. The crowd rushed forward with their weapons brandishing in the air, screams and yells heard throughout the house. Hikari who had been hiding in the secret saferoom was terrified of the screams and yells coming from outside the door. She sat down on the cold floor, covering her ears to try blocking out the noises. Suddenly she heard her mother scream. Hikari quickly got up off the floor and was about to open the door when a loud voice boomed in her head, **"Hikari DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR! Your mother told you not to open the door and leave the room even if you hear screams and yells."** "What? Who is that?" **"Child, it is me Svet. Do not leave this room. Sit back down now!"** Hikari simply grasped the door handle, "I can't! Mommy and Daddy are out there. I think Mommy's hurt!" **"Hikari, please for your sake, DO NOT LEAVE THE ROOM!"** Hikari was torn. She really wanted to check on her mother and father but her mother had told her not to leave the room no matter what and now Svet is telling her the same thing her mother told her.

 _"Well, maybe I could check on them by looking through the keyhole."_ Hikari peeked through the keyhole despite Svet's warnings not to and was met with a horrific sight. She saw her mother on the floor with a knife in her chest and blood pooling around her. She then heard her father yell out in pain and drop onto floor right beside her mother, another knife stuck in his chest. She saw as a pool of blood began to pool under her father and saw her mother's and father's eyes looking at her as their eyes glazed over. She saw her mother and father stop breathing and all she could watch is the pool of blood under them getting larger, not noticing the cheers of the crowd. She walked back from the keyhole in utter shock and fear, tears streaming down her face. She dropped onto the floor from shock and sat there for the remainder of the night even once the crowd had left after trying to find her.

All she could remember that night was walking towards her parents' corpses in the early morning hours, the early sunrise casting shadows on her parents. She remembered kneeling next to them, trying to wake them up but to no avail. She remembered crying herself hoarse begging them to wake up only for her to sleep on her parents' corpses from exhaustion. And she remembered Svet comforting her as she drifted off to sleep, not caring about the blood soaking her pajamas.


	5. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thank you for all your support. For those who I made you cry in the previous chapter, I'm sorry. To Dr. MKDemigodZ, I'm sorry to make you depressed. Yeah its true if only Hikari's ancestors weren't complete bastards then at least she would live a normal life but alas, it is not to be. Also to 17 Tc 17, sorry for making you disgusted at that scene. It was over the top, lol. I'm so evil. In this chapter, Scorpion is finally going to make an appearance. Enjoy!**

 ***Spirit's voice***

 _*Thoughts*_

 ***Demonic voice***

Chapter 3

Hikari woke up in the afternoon, dried blood caking her once clean pajamas. She saw the corpses of her parents the events that occurred last night came back to her in a rush. Tears welled up in her eyes again and she started crying silently. **"Hikari, I'm so sorry for your loss. You don't deserve such a loss at such a young age."** Hikari could feel Svet's tails wrapping around her body as if he was standing beside her, giving her much needed warmth and comfort.

"Could… I have done anything… to save them… Svet?" Svet's heart broke for her, **"Unfortunately you cannot my child. This… loss… is an event that cannot be changed or else huge consequences would occur."** Hikari stared at her feet, "What do you mean I can't save my parents? What… do you mean… that they couldn't be saved… or else something bad will happen?"

Svet sighed. He knew that the worst was to come. Hikari was going to be very angry once he told her why she couldn't save them and the reason does not only apply about her age. **"Hikari, you couldn't save them because you are just a child. You can't fight against those people. Another reason as to why you couldn't save your parents is because I saw in the future that this is an event that cannot be changed or else big consequences will happen."** Hikari now started growing angry, "You saw the future but you're telling me that I couldn't save my parents just because some consequences will happen!? If you saw the future, why didn't you save them!?"

 **"Hikari, these consequences are very big consequences, not just for you and your parents but for the entire world. Also, I can't save them because in order to that, you had to summon me which you have learnt how to do so yet. Another reason as to why I didn't teach you how to summon me is because you are just a child and still have low stamina. Summoning me takes a lot of stamina and you would die from exhaustion before you could even summon me. I'm sorry, Hikari. I wish could change things but alas this has to happen for the sake of the future."** Hikari, tears still streaming down her face, slowly stopped being angry as she thought about what Svet said. No matter how hard she tried to think of a way that she could have done to save her parents, nothing seemed to come to mind. _"Svet's right. I'm just five years old and I don't have enough energy to summon him."_

Svet could sense the turmoil of emotions in Hikari. He quickly pulled her into the white room and hugged her closer to him, his tails wrapping around her. **"Just let it out Hikari. Don't keep your emotions inside you. Let it out. I'm here for you and I will keep you safe Hikari. Please forgive me."** Hikari hugged Svet's front right leg and cried herself hoarse, comforted by Svet's hug. After five minutes of crying, she looked up to Svet's eyes, "I forgive you, Svet. I understand but I will never forget mommy and daddy. I will miss them so much." Svet gave a small smile at Hikari, "I know you will. Come, we should give your parents a proper send off." Hikari felt herself being pushed out from the room gently to come into view of her parents once more.

 **"Hikari, I will help you use a bit of my flames to burn your parents' bodies. Don't panic. It's called cremation and this is one of the proper ways to send someone off into the afterlife. Now put your right hand out towards your parents."** Hikari had at first panicked when Svet mentioned that he was going to burn her parents but relaxed once he told her his reasons. Hikari nodded and raised her right hand towards her parents and suddenly a small stream of blue flames burst from her right hand. She also noticed the markings on her right arm was glowing brightly.

She watched as the flames burnt her parents' bodies to ashes, silently crying, _"Mommy, daddy. I will always love you. Goodbye."_ Once the deed was done, Svet told her to get herself washed and changed to some clean clothes. **"There should be some food left for you in the refrigerator. You should stay here in the house for the meantime. It's dangerous to go outside where the townspeople could see you."** Hikari nodded. She really didn't want to go outside and meet her neighbors and the townspeople considering what they did to her parents. They would most likely do the same thing to her.

For the next three days, Hikari was taken care of by Svet in her home. Svet comforted in her sleep when she started to have nightmares and would help her cook some simple dishes for her to eat, giving her instructions on how to cook them. Soon the food ran out and having no choice, Hikari ventured out of the house to buy food with the little money that her parents had left. When the money was gone, Hikari had to turn to scavenging for food or begging from sympathetic adults. Throughout this whole ordeal, Svet kept watch over her, keeping her safe as best as he could. He would tell her which roads to take to avoid the cruel townspeople and which adult she could beg from by sensing their hearts.

One night, when Hikari was begging some food from a sympathetic adult, one of the townspeople, who was completely drunk, saw her. "HEY! ITS YOU! THE DEMON IS HERE! GUYS HELP ME GET RID OF THIS PEST ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Hikari looked like a deer caught in the headlights. **"Hikari RUN! Don't stop, JUST RUN!"** Hikari ran off like the devil was on her heels. She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. Just as she was about to reach her house, she tripped and fell to the hard ground. The group of drunk townspeople quickly caught up and cornered her. Hikari was crying by then, "Please, please don't hurt me. I did nothing wrong. Please just leave me alone." The leader of the group of drunk townspeople just sneered at her, "You did nothing wrong? HA! Don't make me laugh! You are just as guilty as your parents! YOU ARE A DEMON THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN IN THE FIRST PLACE!" As the man raised a knife, ready to strike her, Hikari closed her eyes and prepared herself for the inevitable. She could hear Svet trying his best to comfort her and cursing and threatening the drunk people, that he would rip them to shreds if he appeared right before them.

Suddenly, Hikari felt heat in front of her and all she heard was silence. She opened her eyes slowly only to find a man in front of her stopping the drunk man from attacking her. The man wore a yellow sleeveless vest with black pants and tabis. He also had multiple belts wrapped around his waist. The man had gauntlets on his arms and she noticed that he was wearing a hood. **"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!? This is the most pathetic thing I have ever seen! Adults attacking an innocent child! She doesn't look older than five years old!"** The drunk man, furious at the interruption spat at the stranger, "She is not an innocent child! She is a demon and deserves to die!"

The stranger cast his hateful glare at the group and the people were shocked at his eyes. His eyes were completely white having no pupils at all. They suddenly felt fear strike their hearts as they looked at his eyes and felt the killing intent that was emanating from the man. One of them even peed in their pants. Hanzo kicked the man hard back to the group causing a few of them to fall down from the collision. He then turned around and kneeled face to face at Hikari, "Child, I want you to close your eyes and ears. You shouldn't see or hear this." Hikari saw that the man had completely white eyes with no pupils and was wearing a yellow mask. She also noticed that his vest was opened in a V-formation and was wearing an armor undershirt. Hikari was scared at first when she noticed that man's squinting eyes and realized that he was smiling at her. Comforted, Hikari nodded and closed her eyes and covered her ears with her hands.

 **"Now. You were saying that she is a demon that deserves to die. LET ME SHOW YOU ALL WHAT A REAL DEMON LOOKS LIKE!"** Hanzo took off his hood, revealing the flaming skull. His mask also had seemingly disappeared. The entire crowd was in shock and in complete fear, for a demon now stood before them. Hanzo breathed out a huge stream of flames towards the crowd, killing them all. During the entire commotion, Svet sensed the man's or demon's heart in front of him. He was hesitant in trusting this man because he could sense a darkness in his heart. He could sense that this darkness once engulfed his heart making him corrupt but now it seems to be controlled, though barely, as the darkness seems to be trying to still engulf the man's heart. Whatever he is, Svet feels that he shouldn't trust him and especially Hikari.

 **"Hikari, I need to tell you something. Don't trust the man in front of you."** Hikari, confused, asked Svet why she shouldn't trust the man only for Svet to inform her that the man has a darkness in his heart and may be a corrupt being. Hikari was about to rebut Svet when she felt warm arms picking her up and carrying her and a small burst of heat. Hikari was still closing her eyes and covering her ears when she felt a big pair of calloused hands take her hands off her ears and a deep voice telling her to open her eyes.

Hikari opened her eyes to no longer completely white pupils but warm brown pupils. The man in front of her was still wearing his hood and mask and he seemed fine. Hikari was relieved that the stranger wasn't hurt for trying to save her. "Child, what is your name?" "My name is Hikari, mister. What's your name?" Hanzo looked at little girl with strange hair color and lavender pupils, "My name is Hanzo. Why were you all alone being chased by those people? Where are your parents?" Tears started welling up in Hikari's eyes as she was reminded of her parents, "They… they are dead, Mr. Hanzo. They were killed… by those people… who were trying to hurt me." Hanzo's heart broke for the little girl and rage erupted within him for the poor girl. _"If only I had known, I would have made them all die very painful deaths."_ Hanzo picked the girl up and started walking towards the orphanage that he passed by earlier. "Where are you taking me, Mr. Hanzo?" "I'm taking you to the orphanage. They will take care of you now."

Svet was relieved that the stranger named Hanzo was going to leave Hikari at the orphanage. He really didn't like this man and didn't want Hikari to follow him. Hikari just nodded and was picked up again by Hanzo, carrying her in his warm arms. She leant her head against Hanzo's warm chest and soon fell asleep from sheer exhaustion and Hanzo's heartbeat.


	6. Chapter 4

**Morning people! Once again I like to thank you all for supporting me. In this chapter, you are going to see the conflict between Svet and Hanzo. Hopefully they can smooth things out. Enjoy!**

 ***Demonic voice***

 ***Spirit's voice***

 _*Thoughts*_

When Hanzo reached the orphanage, he asked to meet the head of the orphanage. However, once the head of the orphanage saw Hikari in Hanzo's arms, she glared at Hikari, who was still sleeping, as if she was diseased. The head of the orphanage is a woman in her late thirties with long flowing brown hair. Svet could sense darkness enveloping in the lady's heart. It seems the head of the orphanage dislikes Hikari with a passion, also seeing her as a demon not an innocent child.

"What is that thing doing in here? Get it out of here! I don't want that thing corrupting the children in the orphanage." Hikari was awoken by the loud shouts from the woman. She began to shake in fear, trying her best not to cry. Hanzo felt Hikari shaking in his arms and looked down at her, seeing her frightened expression on her face. Hanzo glared at the woman, "Lady. She is just a child, not a thing. She has just lost her parents and now you dare call her a thing!" The woman just glared back at Hanzo, "She is a thing, a demon! I heard about her parents. Thank goodness they were killed before they could sire anymore demon babies!" Hikari was now crying, hearing the hurtful words the mean lady was saying about her parents. Svet was mad, **"HOW DARE SHE!? If I could emerge from Hikari, I would burn that woman with my flames until not even her ashes remain!"** Hanzo was now infuriated. Steam was rising up from his body, and in a loud demonic voice, shouted at the woman, **"HOW DARE YOU MOCK HER PARENTS' MURDER! She just lost them to the people in this town and that is what you have to say! How can she be a demon!? If she was a demon, she would have killed you all on the spot but she didn't! If this is how you are going to treat her, I think it's better if I take her with me from this cesspool of a town!"**

Leaving the terrified woman behind, Hanzo walked out of the orphanage still carrying Hikari in his arms. Hanzo left the town with Hikari still in his arms. He could still feel her tiny body trembling in his arms and hear her hiccupping cries. Hanzo's heart went out to Hikari. _"Since no one in that town is willing to take Hikari in, I'll just take her into the Shirai Ryu. She is another survivor just like me, Takeda and the rest of the Shirai Ryu."_ Hanzo and Hikari had reached a forest in the outskirts of the town after traveling for an hour. Needing to take a rest, Hanzo reached a clear spot and placed Hikari on the ground, "Hikari, I'm going to collect some branches to start a fire. Just stay here. I'll be back ok." Hikari nodded and watched Hanzo go deeper into the forest, leaving her alone.

Svet took this as his chance to warn Hikari about Hanzo, **"Hikari, even though I wouldn't want you to stay at the orphanage because of how the head of the orphanage treated you, I'm warning you to be careful around Hanzo. I told you before that he has this darkness in his heart that would consume him anytime. I also sensed that he was once a corrupt being and he could be again. Don't trust him. For all we know, he could simply be planning on hurting you later."**

Hikari, upset and confused at Svet's accusations, rebutted at him, "But Svet, he saved me! He saved me from those mean people and he didn't leave me with that mean lady. If he wanted to hurt me, he would have hurt me by then. I think that would be enough for me to trust him." Svet sighed. Hikari not only is kind but she trusts people too easily. **"Hikari, I understand what you are trying to say. His actions tell you that you should trust him but please for your sake, don't trust him."** Hikari by then was already tired of trying to argue with Svet. She just couldn't understand why Svet wouldn't let her trust Hanzo.

Hanzo soon came back with branches and started a fire with his hellfire powers. Hikari stared at Hanzo wide-eyed in amazement of being able to conjure flames. "Mr. Hanzo, you can create flames too? I can create flames too with Svet's help." **"Hikari! What did I tell you? Do not trust him. That includes mentioning about your abilities and about me."** Hikari immediately bowed her head, sad that she angered Svet. **"Child, I am not angry. But please try not to mention anything else. Look, tell him that you are sleepy and that you want to go to sleep now before he asks anymore questions."** Hikari obeyed Svet and before Hanzo could ask how she could create flames and who Svet is, she told him that she was sleepy and wanted to go to sleep first. Hanzo decided to drop the subject once he noticed Hikari's exhausted face and left her to sleep, _"But once she wakes up, I'm going to ask her who this Svet is and how she could create flames."_ Hanzo then lied down on the soft grass and soon fell asleep.

Hanzo awoke to a loud voice beckoning him to wake up. He found himself in a pure white room. Preparing to defend himself, Hanzo walked towards where he heard the loud voice. He was shocked at the figure before him. Before him stood Svet in all his glory, tails swishing a bit violently. Svet was glaring at Hanzo with yellow slitted eyes, teeth bared and his ears flat against his head. **"Mortal, you are here because I have brought you here. I am warning you, stop whatever you are doing to get Hikari to trust you. I can sense a darkness within your heart that is waiting for the chance to engulf you once more. You are a corrupt being and I will not let you use Hikari for whatever purpose you have planned for her or turn her into a corrupt being like yourself!"**

Hanzo, still in a defense position, snarled back at Svet, "I do not know what you speak of. I saved the girl because she was in danger. How could I leave her to be killed by those people!? You also say that you can sense darkness within me. I will not deny that there is a darkness in me waiting to strike back and turn me back into a hellspawn wraith but I now control it." Svet growled, **"So you admit that there is a darkness within you and that you were once a hellspawn wraith. Now I know why I sensed you as a corrupt being. Find Hikari a new home where a loving family will take her in but once you do, LEAVE HER ALONE OR YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH!"**

Hanzo was now furious, _"How dare this creature threaten me to leave Hikari alone with another family! I can take care of her just fine. I raised Takeda and he turned into a fine young man. I could raise her as well."_ Ever since Takeda left with Kenshi, Hanzo had been feeling pretty lonely. He had grown to love Takeda as if he was his own son and to see him finally spread his wings both made him proud and sad. He wished to be happy for once in his life. When he saw Hikari being attacked, it angered him beyond any rage he had ever felt. The only time a rage this hot consumed him was when he lost his family and clan. Hanzo felt his heart broke for this little girl who had lost her parents and had no one willing to take her in. He had been planning on taking her in and giving her a new home, seeing that no one would and to find that this creature accusing him of wanting to use Hikari for nefarious purposes just pissed him off.

"I am not planning on using Hikari for whatever nefarious purposes you mentioned. I may be a corrupt being but I would never ever hurt children! If you do not believe me, then let us fight. It seems a fight will help you judge me for who I am." Hanzo got into his fighting stance. Svet glared at Hanzo, his tails now swishing violently, **"It seems so, mortal. We will fight but honorably. If you fight honorably, I will know that you meant every single word that you say. If you so much as use tricks to win, I will blast you apart. COME AT ME MORTAL WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"** With a loud roar, Svet swung his tails towards Hanzo.

Both Svet and Hanzo fought for what seemed like hours or even days. However, Hanzo was beaten. Hanzo was now being held down by Svet, many injuries covering every inch of his body. He yelled out in pain as Svet pressed his hand down on him, slightly crushing his ribs. Svet was planning on finishing him off when he heard Hikari crying out. Hanzo too had heard the cry and looked around to find Hikari curled up in a ball a few feet away from them. "MOMMY, DADDY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! WAKE UP! MOOMMMYY! DADDDDYYY!" Hanzo felt his heart rip in two hearing Hikari's pleas and cries. Seeing Svet distracted, he quickly escaped from Svet's grip and ran towards her. Svet who was about to rush to Hikari to comfort her only to find that Hanzo had escaped his grip and was now heading towards her. Furious, he was about to grab Hanzo but Hanzo had already reached Hikari by then and had scooped her into his arms.

"Hikari. Everything's going to be fine. You're having a nightmare. I'm here, I'm here. It's just a nightmare." Hanzo cooed to Hikari. Hikari slowly stopped crying and screaming and was soon sleeping peacefully again in Hanzo's arms. Svet watched the entire scene in silence, using his ability to sense Hanzo's heart. He could sense the darkness but to his surprise, he also sensed something else. He sensed kindness, overprotectiveness, and a small inkling of a father's love.

Svet sensed that the man before him still retained somewhat a pure heart but the darkness was warring against it. Before, Svet could only sense the darkness enveloping blocking out any of the emotions that he was now sensing. But now, everything became clear. **_"And to think that Hikari is the cause of this."_** Whatever the reason, Svet decided to give the man the benefit of doubt and maybe trust the man a bit. **"Hanzo, I have wronged you greatly. I sensed the emotions within your heart and found that you are indeed honest with me. I will trust you for now and perhaps we could get along. Please take care of Hikari. She deserves it after all she went through."** Hanzo stared at Svet and nodded, relieved that Svet was giving him a chance to raise Hikari. He suddenly felt himself being pushed out of the room gently to find himself in the forest with Hikari in his arms. Wiping the remaining tears from Hikari's sleeping face, Hanzo soon fell asleep again with Hikari curled up in his arms.


	7. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Thanks for the following and faveing my story! I also would like to thank for the reviews left behind. This is the fifth chapter now. Hope you enjoy it!**

 _*Thoughts*_

 ***Spirit's voice***

Hikari woke up to the sounds of birds twittering in Hanzo's warm arms. She leant her head against Hanzo's warm chest, listening to his heartbeat as she remembered all the events that took place a few days ago. "How are you feeling, Hikari?" Hikari jumped in Hanzo's arms, hearing Hanzo. She hadn't even realized that Hanzo was awake.

Looking up to see Hanzo's face, she now saw that he was no longer wearing his mask and his hood was down. He had short black hair and a beard too. "Ah. Um. I feel a bit better." Suddenly, Hikari's stomach started growling out loud. Hanzo chuckled, "I'll go hunt for some food. You haven't eaten since yesterday. We still have a long way to go to the Shirai Ryu temple. Sit here, I'll be back." Hanzo left with his chained kunai, ready to hunt for some food.

Hikari sat in the clearing, staring at the blue clear sky. She had always loved watching the blue sky and the fluffy white clouds. It always calmed her. "Svet, are you there?" Hikari felt Svet stir, **"I'm here Hikari. What is it?"** "Svet, are you sure that I shouldn't trust Mr. Hanzo? I mean he saved me and now he's getting me food. I think he also comforted me when I was having the same nightmare from before because I heard him comforting me." There was silence before Svet spoke softly to Hikari, **"Hikari, when you were sleeping, I had a… chat with Hanzo. During that chat, you were having a nightmare again. You appeared in the room and before I could comfort you, Hanzo had reached you and was comforting you. I realized from his actions and from sensing his heart that he means well and will not let anyone harm you. I… will give him chance so you may trust him Hikari. But if he hurts you, make no mistake, I will make him pay."**

Hikari sweatdropped at Svet's threat. He had always watched over her ever since her parents' death and was super protective of her. It was both comforting and annoying at the same time. Hikari couldn't help but think of Svet as a very overprotective uncle. "Ok. Thank you for letting me trust Mr. Hanzo, Svet." Hikari could feel Svet nod and went off to sleep. At that moment, Hanzo came back with some rabbits that he hunted. He made a small fire and cooked the rabbits, giving some of the cooked meat to Hikari who ate it hungrily. _"Poor thing. She must be very hungry. She'll need all the food she can eat for the journey."_ Once they ate their meal, Hanzo and Hikari continued on their journey back to the Shirai Ryu temple.

"Um, Mr. Hanzo, I wanted to ask you how you came by my town and how you did find me." Hanzo looked down at the little girl, "I came by your town to gather some supplies. I was finding new warriors to recruit into my clan but my supplies had ran out. I was on my way to the shop when I heard a commotion. I followed the commotion and found you about to be stabbed by a man. That is how I found you." Hikari looked up Hanzo, "Um. Thank you for comforting me when I was having a nightmare. I just… just… miss my mommy and daddy." Hikari sniffled, a few tears streaming down her face.

Hanzo sighed, "Such an innocent child only to lose her parents to those animals. No child should ever lose their parents." Hanzo picked Hikari up and placed her on his shoulders. "Hold on. We're going to pick up some speed so we can get to the temple faster." Hikari suddenly felt herself flying as Hanzo ran through the forest. She couldn't help but laugh out loud in joy, the last tears disappearing from her eyes. Hanzo smiled hearing her laugh and continued running with Hikari sitting on his shoulders.

They both reached the Shirai Ryu temple close to midnight. Hikari by then had fallen asleep on Hanzo's shoulders and Hanzo was holding her in place on his shoulders. His men greeted him by the entrance and took their positions once more, guarding the temple. Hanzo took Hikari into a guest room close to his room so that he could keep a close eye on her in case she had another nightmare.

He placed her carefully and gently on the bed and covered her in the warm blankets letting her settle in. He left to his room and collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep immediately. He was so exhausted from the long run that he didn't even bother changing into some fresh new clothes. Thankfully, Hikari didn't have any nightmares that night and both people were able to sleep peacefully.


	8. Chapter 6

**Whew. Okay this is the last chapter before we venture off into the main events of Mortal Kombat X. From my character OC profiles, you guys got the gist that Shinnok is definitely going to be the main villain in the entire story. It will be slightly AU. Thank you again for reading my story and enjoy!**

 _*Thoughts*_

 ** _*Spirit's thoughts*_**

 ***Spirit's voice***

Hikari woke up the next morning to the warmth of blankets wrapped around her. Rubbing her eyes, she jumped off the bed and peeked out of the door. A long hallway came into her view. Curious, she left the room and walked down the hallway. Suddenly, she heard fighting and shouts coming from outside. She then came across a training field full of ninjas in yellow garb fighting against one another. _"WOW! This is so cool!"_ Svet looked at the training ninjas through Hikari's eyes and was impressed with their skill. It had been awhile since he had seen such skilled warriors.

Hikari then noticed Hanzo at the side of the training field, fighting against three of his men. She watched in amazement as he fought his men without even breaking a sweat and saw him defeat them all easily. As she watched him train, the more she wanted to learn how to fight from him. _"I wasn't able to save mommy and daddy because I was too weak. I want to become stronger so that I can protect others and make sure that they would never ever lose their families."_ Hikari was broken out of her thoughts by Svet, **"Child. I sensed your thoughts and it seems you wish to be trained by Hanzo. Tell me, why is that?"** "I want to become stronger so that I can protect other people, so that they wouldn't have to lose the people they love like I did. I wasn't able to protect mommy and daddy because I was weak."

Svet was very impressed with Hikari. **_"Only five years old and she is already willing to become stronger to protect others and save them from the pain she went through. She really is a kind soul."_** **"Very well, Hikari. I will also help you in your training in controlling the powers that I have given you. Go to Hanzo and tell him you wish for him to train you."** Hikari nodded and ran off to Hanzo.

Hanzo had just finished his training match against his men when he saw Hikari running up to him. He dismissed his men and walked towards Hikari. Before he could even speak, Hikari was jumping up and down begging him to teach her how to fight. "Hikari, calm down. Now why do you want me to train you on how to fight?" Hikari looked up Hanzo, her lavender eyes burning intensely, "I want you to train me Mr. Hanzo because I want to protect others. I don't want them to lose the people they love and make them feel the pain that I felt when I lost my parents!" Hanzo could see the fire burning in Hikari's eyes and was very impressed, _"She is a very spirited one and her reason is very impressive. She is also willing for me to train her."_

"Very well Hikari. I will train you. Your goal is a very respectable and impressive one. But be warned, my training will not be easy so prepare yourself." Hikari nodded and was about to thank Hanzo when he raised his hand. "Hikari. I also wanted to tell you that I brought you here to join my clan. Here, everyone in the Shirai Ryu clan is family. I am not asking you to forget your parents but if you are willing, I and everyone here will be your new family."

Tears welled up in Hikari's eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had lost her parents and now she was about to gain a new family when no one was willing to take her in or help her. She hugged Hanzo's leg, now crying, "YES YES! I want you all to be my family! Thank you, thank you!" She will never forget her parents and they will always be in her heart but now she has a new family that she was forever grateful for.

Hanzo smiled and patted Hikari on the head. His face then turned serious, "Alright Hikari. Dry your tears, we are now going to begin your training. Ask one of my men to give you a uniform and come here after you changed." Hikari nodded and went off to get her new uniform. After she changed into her uniform, she looked at herself at a mirror. Her uniform was all yellow but what was striking about her uniform was the scorpion symbol on her back. She smiled proudly at her uniform and ran off to meet Hanzo to begin her training for the next five years.


	9. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. Just to let you all know, I won't be updating as regularly as before because I'm pretty busy this summer. But I will try my best to update new chapters for you all to read and enjoy. And to Silver Reaper, its fine. I actually laughed at your review. I understand though because rabbits are cute. Have a good day!**

 _*Thoughts*_

 ***Spirit's voice***

For the next five years, Hikari trained hard under Hanzo's strict training. One day in those five years of training, Hanzo found out that her ability of creating blue flames along with her other abilities came from Svet.

He had asked Hikari how she could create flames when she had mentioned it a few weeks ago in the forest. Hikari had told him that Svet gave her that power. Curious as to what other abilities she had inherited from Svet, Hanzo then met and had a conversation with Svet within Hikari's mind after Svet summoned Hanzo into the white room.

It turns out that not only did Hikari inherit Svet's blue flames, which could burn through anything and could only be extinguished by the caster's will, but also Svet's keen senses, space and time manipulation, casting light barriers and to be able to sense a pure heart.

Svet had discussed with Hanzo stating that he will also help in Hikari's training of her abilities because he would not be able to train Hikari concerning all her abilities and that a great danger is coming for her and she will need to be stronger as fast as she could.

Hanzo agreed to this. _"Perhaps I could train her on how to create the flames she wields and use them for offense and defense. Wait, she's in danger?"_ Hanzo then asked Svet seriously as to what kind of danger is coming for Hikari.

Svet told Hanzo what he had seen in the future with his space and time manipulation ability, **"A fallen Elder God, Shinnok, will come for her. He is planning to extract me from Hikari and force me to open a portal to the realm of the Elder Gods using the Jinsei. You see, I can create portals into the realm of the Elder Gods if I were near a source of power that links to the Elder Gods themselves. That sorcerer, Quan Chi, will help his master in capturing her. However, extracting me from Hikari will kill her."**

Hanzo was furious. No, he was enraged. Quan Chi had already killed his family and clan, made him lose his one chance to restore them and turning him into his personal lapdog and now he wants to capture Hikari just for the sole purpose of extracting Svet from her which would kill her. He would never let that happen.

"I will not let Quan Chi or Shinnok lay a single finger on her! I will kill them first before they could even do so! You are right, Svet. She needs to be trained as fast as possible to prepare herself against those two. But I doubt she would be a full-fledged warrior by then. It took years for me to train Takeda to reach the level that he is now. Five years would not be enough."

Svet could sense that Hanzo and Quan Chi had a long bad history between them from the rage emanating from him and in his heart. When he mentioned Quan Chi, it seemed as if the darkness in Hanzo's heart went crazy and almost engulfed his heart. He was slightly worried that Hanzo had become a corrupt being once more. Luckily for him and Hanzo, the corruption only lasted for a second.

Svet understood Hanzo's reasoning. Although Hikari would be trained by the both of them, it would be impossible to make Hikari reach the level of a powerful warrior. She still has a long way to go but five years would at least be enough for her to be able to defend herself and a few people at most. **"Hanzo, I understand your reasoning and logic. But those five years of training I believe should be sufficient enough for her to at least protect herself and a few others. She may not be able to defeat Shinnok or Quan Chi but at least she could protect herself long enough for you or anyone else to rescue her."**

Hanzo thought about what Svet said and agreed with his logic. At most, Hikari would be able to defend herself. It was better for Hikari to at least be prepared for the storm to come than not be prepared at all.

With that, Svet pushed Hanzo out back into the real world where Hanzo then told Hikari what both Svet and he had discussed. Hikari was scared hearing about Shinnok and Quan Chi but once Hanzo told her that he and Svet would train her to at least protect herself against them, she was a bit relieved but still nervous about them.

During those five years, Hanzo had begun to see Hikari as his own daughter. Hikari too had begun to see Hanzo as her father. At first, Hanzo was a bit uncomfortable at the idea of him replacing Hikari's parents but that was laid to rest when Hikari told him that he was not replacing her parents and instead became another parent to her. "I will never forget my parents and they will always be in my heart, dad. But I now have another father and he is also in my heart. You and Svet are both my family along with the Shirai Ryu."

Hanzo never forgot the day Hikari called him dad. It simply slipped out of Hikari's mouth during one of their training sessions and it definitely took him by surprise. Hikari covered her mouth once it slipped out of her mouth, afraid that Hanzo would be angry with her and tell her not to call him dad though she wanted to. Hanzo simply smiled and patted her on the head, "Its fine, Hikari. You don't have to be afraid to call me your father. I would actually like it if you call me that." Hikari grinned and hugged him, happier than she had ever been to gain a new father.

Svet had become her uncle, Hanzo had become her father and the entire Shirai Ryu clan had become her brothers and sisters. She had even met Takeda and they had hit it off. Takeda became her older brother. She also met Takeda's friends and they had become like her cousins.

She even met Johnny, Sonya, Kuai Liang, Jax, Vera and Raiden who all became her aunts and uncles except for Raiden who is more like her grandfather. She had never been more happier to gain such a large family but that bubble of happiness was about to burst on the day Quan Chi tried to come for her along with his revenants.


	10. Chapter 8

Thank you to all who has faved and followed this story! I would also like to thank those who left behind reviews! I had to laugh at your review Silver Reaper. Quan Chi playing the pipe organ, now that is something you don't see everyday. Now that image is stuck in my head. This chapter is going to have the first fight scene in it and its the start of delving into the storyline of MKX. Its going to get really intense soon people. Enjoy!

 ***Demonic voice***

 ***Spirit's voice***

*Thoughts*

 _Five years later_

Hikari woke up with a yawn, quickly jumping out of bed to get ready for today's training with Hanzo and Svet. As she put on her training uniform, she looked at herself in the mirror, noticing how different she looked from before.

Hikari had grown from the tiny five-year old to the slightly taller than average ten-year old almost eleven-year old that stood before her in the mirror. Her hair was much longer now, reaching down to her shoulders. She had a much leaner look too.

Her uniform was now a sleeveless yellow gi with a scorpion on the back of her jacket. She tied her hair into a ponytail and smiled at the image before her. _"I really look very different back to when I was still five-years old. And I feel stronger too."_ She then quickly grabbed her prized ninjato.

Her ninjato was a beautiful blade given to her from Hanzo on her ninth birthday. She had cried and hugged Hanzo, thanking him repeatedly for the ninjato.

The ninjato had a black grip with interlocking colors of sky blue and snow white just like her hair and a yellow square guard. The sheath was a bright yellow with swirling patterns, similar to the markings on her right arm, of lavender that matched her eyes. The metal blade was blessed by Svet himself making it immune to Svet's flames and also indestructible.

Hikari ran out to the training field where Hanzo was waiting. She was very excited today, her markings glowing brightly, because Hanzo was going to teach her how to combine her sword attacks with her flames. Hikari reached the training field in record time and bowed before Hanzo, awaiting for his instructions.

With a stern face, Hanzo instructed Hikari to take out her sword and to get ready for the first part of their today's training session. Throughout the morning until noon, Hikari trained hard, combining the sword attacks that she had learnt when she was nine with her fire attacks.

"Blue Flame Slash!" Several slashes of blue flames came towards Hanzo who was able to dodge it easily. "Enough! Hikari cease your attacks. Hikari, your attacks are strong but what good is the strength of your attacks if you are not attacking quickly. You need to attack quickly else the enemy gains the advantage over you. Your speed has improved yes but you still have a long way to go. Go get some lunch first and then come back here once you are done. We will work on your speed then."

Hikari was a bit disheartened but resolved to work harder on her speed. She nodded and went to get some lunch. As Hikari was walking back towards the temple, she heard shouts and yells coming from the entrance. Suddenly a Shirai Ryu ninja appeared before her, sweat on his brow and fear in his eyes.

"Hikari! Come with me now! We are being attacked and they are coming for you!" Hikari felt fear seeping into her, "Who!? Who is attacking us and after me!?" Before the ninja could reply, the ninja before was stabbed through with what appeared to be a pair of fans with sharp steel tips.

Hikari jumped away, unsheathing her sword and got ready to attack the attacker who killed her brother. As the ninja's body dropped onto the ground, she saw a woman wearing some kind of dark purple assassin garb that gave off an appearance of royalty, with yellow veins all over her body and red glowing eyes, wielding the two deadly fans.

"Who are you!? You will pay for attacking my home and killing my brother!" The woman merely laughed at her. Hikari shivered from the woman's cold and evil laugh. "You, a mere child, dare threaten me! I am Kitana, former princess of Outworld and now a revenant who serves Quan Chi! It is because of Raiden that I am now what I am!" With that, Kitana rushed forward intent on killing Hikari.

Hikari immediately retaliated and countered Kitana's attack. She breathed out a huge blue fireball towards Kitana only for Kitana to dodge and throw her fans at her. Hikari managed to dodge barely and got a cut on her arm from the attack.

Kitana then dashed towards Hikari and proceeded to attack her. Hikari dodged and blocked each attack, as well as using the martial arts that she learnt from Hanzo. Hikari managed to kick Kitana away and used her new attack that she learnt this morning on her, "Blue Flame Slash!"

Huge slices of blue flames came towards Kitana and managed to hit true on its target. "AAAAAHHH!" Kitana screamed out in pain, dropping onto the ground unconscious from the attack. Hikari extinguished the flames leaving behind deep cuts and serious burns on Kitana.

 _"Whew. I did it! I won! But I lost my brother…"_ Hikari was broken out of her thoughts to the sound of clapping. "Well done, child. It seems Scorpion has taught you well. But this time, his training won't be able to save you from me and my revenants." Hikari saw a bald man with snow white skin and red tattoos on his head and upper arms. He was also wearing a black armor.

 **"Hikari! That's Quan Chi! Be on your guard, this man is the one me and Hanzo warned you about. He is very dangerous. Also, use your keen senses to locate the other revenants, they may be waiting to strike you when the time is right."** Hikari nodded, gripping her ninjato and getting ready for battle. "You are the one who attacked my home! Get out of here before me and my dad finishes you."

Just then, Liu Kang leapt behind Hikari intent on dealing her a grevious blow but Hikari had sensed Liu Kang with her keen senses and dodged the attack before he could land the hit. "Stupid child. You can never beat all of us. I'm going to teach you a lesson!" Liu Kang did a flying kick towards Hikari who managed to dodge it.

Just then Kung Lao and Sindel appeared. Kung Lao threw his razor sharp-edged hat at Hikari who deflected it with her sword. She was about to attack Liu Kang when a loud screech assaulted her ears. Her keen hearing didn't help matters. Hikari screamed out in pain, dropping her ninjato and covering her ears trying to block out the ear-splitting screech.

Just as Liu Kang was about to land a punch aimed for her head, he felt heat and a huge flame-encased hand gripped his fist, burning it. Liu Kang screamed in pain and was dealt with by a flame uppercut from Hanzo. Hanzo then threw both of his chained kunai at Sindel, stopping her screech attack and then sent flames along the chains, burning her. She screamed in pain and dropped unconscious with serious burn wounds on her.

 **"Quan Chi! LEAVE NOW! Before I finish you and your revenants once and for all!"** Quan Chi merely chuckled. "Oh but you see Scorpion, I simply cannot do that. I need the spirit within your... daughter for my master Shinnok and I will take her." Scorpion was pissed. He looked down at Hikari, who was still covering her ears and shutting her eyes shut, curled up on the ground, a bleeding cut on her arm.

Hanzo glared at Quan Chi with hate. **"I am not letting you take her from me! In the time that you were attacking Hikari, I had called for backup so I suggest you leave now…"** Right at that instant, Sonya, Johnny, Jax, Jacqui, Kung Jin, Cassie, Takeda, Sub-zero and even Raiden appeared behind Hanzo ready to make Quan Chi and the revenants pay for hurting Hikari.

"Tch. Very well. We will leave but this is far from over Scorpion. Shinnok will have her and you won't be able to save your 'daughter' from him!" With that Quan Chi and his revenants left to the Netherrealm.

Hikari was still shutting her eyes and covering her ears, trying to stop the ringing in her head. She felt somebody kneel next to her and slowly released her hands from her ears. Hikari blinked her eyes open to see Hanzo with his yellow mask and hood on.

Hikari felt ashamed that she couldn't defend herself. She felt so weak. "Dad, I'm so sorry. I couldn't fight them all. I'm so weak…" Hikari sniffled. Hanzo merely placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hikari, you are not weak. I am so proud of you. You managed to defend yourself until me and the others could come and help you. Don't be ashamed of yourself."

"But dad, I…" Hanzo pulled her close to him, hugging her. Hikari felt comforted from the warmth emanating from Hanzo. "Hikari, you are only ten almost eleven years old. You must understand that you cannot reach their level and single-handedly defeat them in the short time that I have been training you. It took years for Takeda to reach the level that he is now. I trained you because not only are you willing but to also at least give you some means to defend yourself until help arrived. So don't be ashamed. Come, we should get that cut of yours treated and I'm sure you still have a headache from Sindel's screech attack."

Hikari nodded, her head still throbbing and slightly ringing. Hanzo led Hikari to the infirmary and the others followed suit. Hanzo left Hikari to get her cut treated and to recover then left to the meeting room to discuss with the others about this attack and the future threats coming for Hikari.


	11. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the faves and follows. This chapter along with the next couple of chapters is going to involve some elements from MKX but there will be soon a delving into the MKX storyline. Enjoy!**

 _*Thoughts*_

Hanzo entered the meeting room with a serious look on his face. "Raiden, Quan Chi has made his first move against Hikari. I can continue to train her but in her state, she is vulnerable to attacks by him and the revenants. I also have a suspicion that this attack was just to test our defenses. We may not be so lucky next time. What do you insist on for our next course of action?"

"As of right now, Shinnok's amulet has been taken from the vault in the Sky Temple and is now in the hands of Mileena. I had left to check if the amulet was still in the vault while Sonya here was planning on sending Cassie, Takeda, Jacqui, and Kung Jin to Outworld to speak with Kotal Khan and possibly ask for his aid in retrieving the amulet when you called for us to help defend the Shirai Ryu temple and Hikari. Sonya will still send Cassie, Takeda, Jacqui, and Kung Jin to Outworld while in the meantime, you should bring Hikari to the Sky Temple." Raiden told Hanzo.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, "Why should I bring her there?" "As you know, Svet is blessed by the Elder Gods, making Hikari a blessed being of the Elder Gods as she possesses Svet. The Jinsei, which is not only Earthrealm's essence but also a source of power that links to the Elder Gods, would help Hikari's powers increase greatly. Svet would help her train in harnessing her powers better and you would still continue training her on her martial arts and swordsmanship."

Hanzo could see Raiden's logic. Although he trained Hikari on using her flames, most of her other powers were trained by Svet. If the Jinsei could help increase Hikari's powers, she would be able to defend herself better with her more powerful abilities with Svet's training. "Very well. Let me inform my second in command to take care of the clan before I leave with Hikari for the temple."

As the others left, Hanzo called Takeda before he left for his mission. "Takeda, you have grown to be a fine warrior. But be careful. Outworld is a treacherous place and the laws there are completely different from here in Earthrealm." Takeda gave a small smile and nodded before leaving with his team.

Once Hanzo had given his orders to his second-in-command, he went to the infirmary to inform Hikari of the recent news. When Hanzo entered the infirmary, Hikari was looking much better but she seemed down possibly due to her realizing that she had lost some of her brothers and sisters, "Hikari, you and I will be heading to the Sky Temple to train on your other abilities. I will tell you why we are heading there once you have packed up your stuff. But before we leave, we should honor our fallen brothers and sisters first."

Just as Hanzo was about to leave, Hikari told Hanzo what she had sensed in the hearts of the revenants, "Dad, those revenants had so much darkness in their hearts. It was so evil and stagnant. Was that how you were before in the past when you were a hellspawn wraith?"

There was only silence in the infirmary until Hanzo gave a huge sigh, "Yes, Hikari. From what Svet told you long ago, I have a darkness in my heart that is now still constantly warring against my control, trying to engulf it once more. Before, my heart had been completely engulfed by the same darkness that you sensed in their hearts. I wasn't just a corrupt being, I was a monster."

Hikari felt horrible for bringing up her father's past. She quickly jogged up to him and hugged him, "I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to bring your past up." Hanzo gave a small smile and patted her on the head, "its fine Hikari. You were curious that's all. Hurry now, we shouldn't waste time."

Hikari nodded and went to pack her stuff. She now was wearing a long-sleeved jacket that reached down to her thighs, a dark blue shirt with a scorpion imprint on the shirt's collar, light blue ninja sandals and baggy, yellow pants lined with pockets. Her jacket is a snow white color with yellow lines travelling down from her shoulders to the bottom of her jacket. Her jacket was slightly zipped open at the bottom and top of her jacket. She also had a hand wrap of tape wrapping around her left hand.

Hikari grabbed her packed bag and her ninjato and went to the center of the temple where the funeral was being held. She, Hanzo and the other clan members had a moment of silence as they watched them being cremated. Hikari couldn't help but think back to the memory of cremating her parents.

Tears started to stream down Hikari's face and soon she was sobbing against Hanzo, no longer able to stop crying over her parents' cremation and now her brothers and sisters' cremation. Hanzo simply let her sob against him, his arms comfortingly wrapped around Hikari. _"Quan Chi will pay for this."_

After the funeral, Hikari bid her goodbyes and left with Hanzo to the Sky Temple. There her powers will emerge more powerful than ever and with Svet's help, she would be able to harness her powers better than she did before.


	12. Chapter 10

**Well now Hikari is going to do some much needed training on her enhanced abilities in this chapter. Thank you for all your support for this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 ***Spirit's voice***

 _*Thoughts*_

Once Hanzo and Hikari reached the Sky Temple, he led her to some guest rooms that they will be staying in. "Hikari, I know you are wondering why I brought you here. The reason as to why I brought you here is to allow your abilities to become more powerful and to train you further on using these abilities."

Curious, Hikari asked Hanzo why they couldn't just train at the Shirai Ryu temple as they had always did before with Svet. "Raiden suggested it because in this temple, a source of power and Earthrealm's very essence exists here. It is called the Jinsei and has a link to the Elder Gods. As you know, Svet is blessed by the Elder Gods thus you possessing him makes you a blessed being of the Elder Gods. If you were near a source of power linked with the Elder Gods, your abilities increase greatly and Svet would be able to train you on how to properly control your increased abilities. I would still teach you on using your flames along with martial arts and weapons training but your other abilities is left best to Svet."

Hikari nodded then asked Hanzo when they could begin training. "When Raiden arrives, he will take us to the Jinsei chamber. For now, get some rest." "Ok Dad." With that, Hanzo left for his room to rest as well while Hikari jumped onto her bed and soon fell asleep.

Raiden arrived an hour later after making sure that security within and outside the Sky Temple were bolstered and alert for any signs of danger. He called Hanzo to pick Hikari up before they headed to the Jinsei chamber.

Once they reached the chamber, Hikari was in awe of the blue life essence of Earthrealm. Hikari could feel Svet stir and smile at her amazed and awed expression. Raiden coughed to get her attention once more, "That, Hikari, is the Jinsei. Here in this very chamber, you will be trained by both Svet and Hanzo. Also, the Jinsei will help heal any injuries you will have during your training and it will make you feel invincible but do not overexert yourself. I will leave you two now to continue your training." Raiden then left the two and sealed the doors of the chamber in case of any intruders.

 **"Hikari, I want you to summon me within the chamber. In this chamber, I will be able to remain outside of your body because of the Jinsei for however long as I want. It will make training much easier."** Hikari obeyed Svet and summoned him within the chamber. Long ago, Svet had taught Hikari to summon him to the outside world but he could only stay for a limited amount of time. This was how Svet trained Hikari during those five years.

With a poof, a dog-sized Svet appeared before Hikari and Hanzo. **"Now Hikari, I'm going to explain some things to you. The longer that you stay within this chamber, your abilities will increase greatly over time. Now because of this sudden enhancement of your abilities, you will have some trouble learning to control them but I will be here to train you so do not worry. Now, your father here will train you first. I will be at the sidelines waiting for my turn."** Svet trotted to the sidelines and curled up, and was soon dozing off.

Hanzo looked to Hikari and got into his starting stance, "Hikari, training begins now. Get ready!" Hikari got into her fighting stance which was similar to Hanzo's but with a few adjustments of her own. The two fought each other with everything they got. Training was only complete if one of them wins or loses. As usual, Hanzo beat Hikari after he did a low sweep on her legs, knocking her down.

"Hikari, you can defend yourself when it comes to your upper and lower body but you always leave your legs exposed. An enemy could do a low sweep kick like I did, giving him the time to finish you. We will continue to train on martial arts tomorrow. Now, we will move on to weapons training."

Hanzo took out both his ninjatos while Hikari too took out her ninjato. The clashing and ringing of metal could be heard within the chamber, echoing the fight that was taking place. Hanzo won the fight once more, knocking the ninjato out of Hikari's hand and pointing his ninjatos at her. "Yield Hikari. You've improved but it still is not good enough. We will fix that in no time. Now we move onto training of your flames."

Hanzo trained Hikari on the use of her flames which had become more powerful than they were before due to her being exposed for quite some time to the Jinsei. It took some time for Hikari to properly control the powerful flames but in the end she had at least gained some control over them. "You did well, Hikari but you still need more training on your flames but that will be continued later. For now, rest because Svet is going to be taking over for me."

Hikari nodded tiredly, her whole body aching from the training. She sat next to the Jinsei and let her body recover. The Jinsei also helped her tired body recover quickly. In no time, Hikari was ready to go again for Svet's training. Svet led her to sit in the center of the chamber and sat in front of her, "Hikari, we will first work on your ability to sense the purity within one's heart. Your father here will be your practice dummy. Now I want you to close your eyes and focus on Hanzo's heart."

Hikari closed her eyes and tried to focus on Hanzo's heart. She could only sense muddled emotions and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sense anything else making her frustrated. Svet calmed her down and told her that this was because of the Jinsei enhancing her ability making it difficult for her to control it as she did before. "Calm down and clear your mind. Follow the same instructions that I told you before when we trained the first time on this ability."

Clearing her mind of any distractions, Hikari once more focused on Hanzo's heart. This time, she was able to sense the darkness in Hanzo's heart. After several tries, she managed to sense the light within Hanzo's heart and the clear emotions that were swirling around. Blinking her eyes open, she gave a grin at Svet, happy at her achievement.

Svet smiled back at her, "Well done, Hikari. Now we will move onto working onto something new. I will be training you on how to create light barriers that serve as good defenses. We will start with creating some basic light barriers before we move on to the more powerful ones." For the next three hours, Svet instructed Hikari on how to create some basic light barriers. In the end, she was able to create a light dome shield and light shield wall.

"Not bad for your first time Hikari. Finally for today, I will teach you on space and time manipulation. With this ability, you will be able to predict the future ranging from a mere couple of seconds to fifteen years into the future. This ability will be very useful in your battles because you will be able to predict your opponent's movements. Now, let's begin!" Hikari worked hard on her space and time manipulation for the next couple of hours but unfortunately she wasn't able to predict anything beyond two seconds.

Hikari was embarrassed at this, _"How could I not reach anything beyond two seconds. That's just pathetic!"_ Svet could sense the frustration and embarrassment in Hikari's heart and reassured her on this matter, "Hikari, space and time manipulation is the hardest ability to master out of all my abilities. Even some of your ancestors were not able to master this ability and most didn't even use this ability. You will get there, but it takes time to master this one. So don't worry, this is completely normal."

Hikari felt slightly reassured at Svet's words but she still felt completely pathetic. Sensing his daughter's distress, Hanzo walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, "Hikari, its fine. You were doing very well today and even though you didn't do well in your space and time manipulation, you did well in your other skills and abilities so don't be discouraged by this. Instead, use this failure to make you work harder."

Hikari nodded and smiled gratefully at her father for his wise words. She wasn't going to let this failure pull her down! Svet disappeared with a poof of smoke, returning back into Hikari. Hanzo then called for Raiden to open the sealed doors, letting them return back to their guest rooms to get a well-deserved rest from all that training.

Hanzo bid Hikari goodnight, leaving Hikari in her room. She cleaned herself up and wore some fresh new pajamas, jumped onto the bed and crawled under the covers, falling asleep immediately. Hanzo had fallen asleep by then after taking a shower and changing into some new clothes, not knowing of the nightmare that was about to strike Hikari's dreams.

 **I'll think about your suggestion Silver Reaper. It's actually a pretty good idea. Thanks for the suggestion.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Be warned people. This chapter has angst in it and is going to hit you right in the feels. I got the feels myself just from writing this. Hope you enjoy it and have a nice day.**

 _*Thoughts*_

Hikari blinked her eyes open only to see nothing but darkness. She quickly got up, looking around frantically for a way out. _"This darkness feels so cold and evil… I need to get out of here quick!"_ Hikari ran and ran, shivering at the cold darkness. It seemed as if the darkness was trying to engulf her.

Hikari saw a spot of light in the distance and quickly ran towards it. She emerged from the light to come into view of the entrance of the Sky Temple. But what she saw chilled her to the bone. The Sky Temple was in ruins, flames burning the Sky Temple. The entrance to the Sky Temple was blown open, the doors blasted apart. She heard the screams of the Shaolin monks and saw massive amounts of blood spilled all over the floor. She was frozen to the spot, unable to look away from the destruction.

She then saw her father running down the corridor leading to the Jinsei chamber. She ran as fast as she could, following her father towards the chamber but somehow she felt as if something was slowing her down. She could only watch as Hanzo ran further away from her. Just before she reached the chamber, she heard her father scream out in pain.

When she rounded the corridor and reached the entrance of the Jinsei chamber, she was frozen to the spot from fear. In the chamber, she saw a large horned demon with a skull-like face with a green gem in the middle of its forehead and glowing lines all over its body pinning down Hanzo with its large clawed foot.

She then looked at Hanzo only to gasp at the injuries he was covered in. He was bleeding everywhere and she could only watch in shocked fear of the ever growing pool of blood under Hanzo, reminding her of the day of her parents' death.

Hanzo turned his head to look at Hikari and said the three words she would last hear from him before the horrific sight that took place, "I love you." She watched in shock and anguish as she watched the demon before her stabbing through Hanzo's chest with its large claws and ripping out his still beating heart. She watched her father scream in pain, his screams fading until only silence came from his throat. She stared at his face, seeing them closed forever.

She then stared back at the demon laughing evilly and declaring its victory over her father, raising its clawed hand still clutching her father's still beating heart. The last thing she remembered was screaming out in grief and anguish, "DDDDAAAADDDDYYYYY!"


	14. Chapter 12

**Man that was really heartbreaking in the previous chapter. I had feels from writing it. But is it just a nightmare or is something sinister going on? In this chapter, you'll find out. Enjoy!**

 ***Spirit's voice***

 _*Thoughts*_

Hanzo awoke to Hikari's loud screams and quickly ran to her room in record time. He burst through the door, his heart freezing in his chest at the sight of Hikari tossing around on the bed, the blankets already kicked off the bed and tears streaming down her face as she cried out for him.

Hanzo rushed to her side and grabbed Hikari by the shoulders, "Hikari! Hikari! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!" Hikari awoke to Hanzo's voice. She stared at his face, still thinking that she was dreaming, remembering that her father was dead and the being before her was a figment of her imagination.

Hanzo was getting worried and dare he say it, scared, from Hikari's silence and her glazed eyes staring at him. "Hikari, I'm here. It's just a nightmare. You're safe." Hikari blinked her eyes owlishly and placed her left hand on Hanzo's chest, desperate to know if the man before her was really her father alive and well. Feeling his heart beat underneath her hand, she leaped onto Hanzo, sobbing onto his chest.

"Daaa… dddyyy…" Hikari hiccupped. Hanzo wrapped his arms around Hikari, whispering comforting words to Hikari to calm her down from whatever nightmare she experienced. Slowly, Hikari calmed down, tears still silently streaming down her face. "Hikari, do you want to talk about the nightmare? It was pretty obvious that you had a pretty bad nightmare."

Hanzo was really worried for Hikari. She hadn't had a nightmare this bad in a long time. He rubbed her back, waiting patiently for her to answer. "I… I had a nightmare. The Sky… Temple… was burning… there was so… much blood. I saw… you... running to the Jinsei… chamber. I tried… to… follow you… but something… was holding… me back. I saw… a demon… kill you. It… ripped… out your… still beating… heart…" It was too much for Hikari and she started sobbing silently from the memories.

Hanzo pulled her closer, letting her cry out her mixed emotions of sadness, fear, anguish, and grief. She cried herself to sleep, her head on Hanzo's chest. Hanzo took the blankets from the floor and carefully laid down on the bed to avoid waking Hikari up and covered them both with the blankets. Every time Hikari had a nightmare, Hanzo found out that she would sleep better if he was beside her.

Hanzo stared up at the ceiling, wondering as to what would make Hikari have such a horrific nightmare. He tried to think of different possibilities but none of them gave him an answer. Hanzo was getting frustrated by that point. _"I think it's best if I sleep first. Maybe some rest would help me get a clear answer."_ Hanzo finally gave into sleep, hoping that some rest would help clear his mind.

Hikari slowly woke up to the stream of sunlight entering the room from the window, dried tears on her face. She found herself on top of Hanzo, his arms wrapped around her. She looked up to Hanzo's face and saw the dark circles around his eyes. She felt horrible for waking him up because of her nightmare when he was already so exhausted from yesterday's training.

She laid her head down on his chest, listening to Hanzo's comforting heartbeat, reassuring herself that it was just a bad nightmare, that her father is here and alive. Hikari felt Svet stir and she could feel his comforting presence wrapping around her, **"Hikari, are you okay? I tried to wake you up from your nightmare but you wouldn't wake up. It must be a pretty bad one if I can't even wake you."**

Hikari sniffled and told Svet softly of what happened last night so that Hanzo wouldn't wake up, "In my nightmare I saw dad killed by some kind of demon in the Jinsei chamber, Svet. It was a large horned demon with clawed feet and hands, a skull-like face with a green gem in the middle of its forehead, glowing marks all over its body but there was one big mark lining from its stomach to just below its neck. It… it ripped out dad's heart out."

Svet was worried for Hikari and wondered what the nightmare meant. Usually Hikari would have nightmares about her parents' murder or being killed by the townspeople but this was definitely a new one. Svet started to suspect that this dream may be a prediction of what was to come in the future or a grim message.

Svet used his space and time manipulation to look into the future of what final event would take place in the Jinsei chamber but to his utter surprise, he couldn't go further than beyond a couple of minutes. **"What is causing this? I need to look deeper."** Svet found out that there was some kind of powerful dark sorcery that was preventing him from looking in further. He would only be blocked by a cloak of darkness that just felt evil to him.

 **"This has to be the work of either that damn sorcerer or Shinnok himself. But Shinnok is trapped in the amulet, so it could have been Quan Chi but despite his powerful dark sorcery, he would not be able to pull off such a stunt."** Svet was deeply confused and troubled by this revelation. He would definitely need to inform Hanzo and Raiden about this.

Svet softly comforted her, telling her it was just a nightmare nothing more. He didn't want to scare her further from this revelation and make her jump to conclusions. It was better for the time being that she would be kept in the dark first until he informed both Hanzo and Raiden about this.

Hikari felt Hanzo stir and she looked up to see Hanzo open his eyes sleepily, "Morning, Hikari. Are you feeling a bit better now?" Hikari nodded timidly. Hanzo let Hikari get off of him and told her to get some breakfast and get ready for training and left her to do the same.

Hikari soon got into her clothes and met up with Hanzo to get some breakfast. Once they were done, Raiden appeared, once again bringing them both to the Jinsei chamber. Once all three reached the Jinsei chamber, Svet told Hikari to tell Raiden to not leave first because he needed to discuss something important with him.

Hikari summoned Svet once more, who had a serious look on his face. **"Hikari, I want you to go outside of the chamber and wait for a bit. I need to discuss something with your father and Raiden. And no it's nothing bad about your training yesterday."** Svet had noticed Hikari about to ask him if this was about her training but he immediately laid that to rest.

Hikari left the chamber and Svet told Raiden to seal the door because it does not concern Hikari's ears yet. Once the door was sealed, Svet looked at both men with a serious and grim look and voiced the troubling news that he had discovered this morning.

Raiden and Hanzo were very concerned about this turn of events. From the clues left in Hikari's nightmare, Raiden suspected that the Jinsei chamber will be involved but finding out the identity of the demon came to a dead end. He would bolster security around the Sky Temple in case this demon shows up. Hanzo was much more concerned for Hikari wondering as to why she had received said nightmare and what her involvement was in all of this.

Hanzo addressed Svet his concerns on Hikari's involvement and whether she should be informed about his as well. **"I do not know what Hikari's involvement in all of this but I suspect that this nightmare is somewhat of a way of her predicting the future but it is quite vague. As to informing her, I know you would never lie to her Hanzo."** Hanzo sighed. He really didn't want to trouble Hikari on this news but he knows that if he doesn't tell her, she is just going to be angry with him or she could get hurt if she was kept in the dark. In the end, lying gets you nowhere.

"I'll tell her before we continue with training. Raiden, let her in and leave us." Raiden nodded and opened the door once more to let Hikari in and left them, sealing the door on his way out. Hanzo briefed Hikari with the news that Raiden, he and Svet were discussing in the chamber and she didn't take it too well.

Hikari had never been more terrified and worried in her life. Here she was, listening to her father telling her that her nightmare might be a prediction of the future that could come to pass and now Svet can't access the future to determine what events would take place and if the nightmare she had was one of them.

Hanzo felt his heart break as he saw Hikari look even more distressed than she was the night before. Her silence also wasn't helping matters as well. Hanzo kneeled in front of Hikari and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hikari, everything will be fine. The future is never set in stone so don't fret over this. We will train and we will be ready for whatever comes ahead."

Hikari nodded, slightly reassured by her father but still a bit worried of the future. _"I'm scared of what's to come but… I can't let the future stop me! I need to be prepared and worrying over the future now isn't going to help me."_ With her resolve steeled once more, she began her training with Hanzo and Svet.


	15. Chapter 13

**Ok guys this is going into the MKX storyline now starting from Scorpion's chapter in story mode. I also did a flashback of Kenshi saving Hanzo from suicide because in the comics, they never show us about it so I thought why not give it a shot. I hope I did it right. Thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

 ***Spirit's voice***

 _*Thoughts*_

That night, Hikari had already gone to sleep and thankfully no nightmares plagued her dreams. Hanzo sat on the roof of the Sky Temple, watching the scenery before him, replaying all the events that took place a day ago.

He couldn't help but feel a sense of dread rising up in his chest. _"What is this dread that I am feeling? I feel that something bad is going to happen soon but what?"_ As Hanzo pondered on his thoughts, one of his men arrived at the Sky Temple, bearing news for the Grandmaster.

Hanzo saw the ninja and leapt from the roof, coming face to face with him. The ninja bowed and informed him that Quan Chi had been captured by the Special Forces and was now kept prisoner at their headquarters.

Hanzo could feel Scorpion within him wanting to come out and get his vengeance. Hanzo quickly controlled himself and told the ninja to inform his men to be ready for any orders from him and dismissed him.

For a long time, Hanzo wanted to get his vengeance against Quan Chi for not only murdering his family and clan but for also tricking him into killing an innocent man, never getting the chance because of Hikari's training taking top priority along with the other clan members. But Hanzo knew that Quan Chi was not the only one to blame.

He himself as a hellspawn wraith made the choice to follow the sorcerer, fighting and killing countless others. He was never controlled by Quan Chi and once he returned to life, he had been ready to kill himself for all the wrongs that he committed, believing that there was no redemption for a man like him.

He never forgot the day Kenshi saved his life and saw his flames not as his rage but as a reminder of his failure of not being able to save his family and clan that fateful day, his shame, pain and loss.

Flashback

Hanzo kneeled in the room that he was given, his ninjato in his hand. He had been brought back to the Special Forces headquarters a few days ago, but the shame and guilt of murdering countless men and women still hung on him. Finally, he couldn't handle it.

The others all told him that he could now start anew and redeem himself. But he knew there was no redemption for him because of his sins. _"They are all fools. There is no redemption for me, only death."_ Hanzo positioned the ninjato over his heart, ready to end his life.

Before he could even run himself through with his ninjato, Kenshi came barging through the door and telepathically knocked the ninjato out of his hand. Furious, Hanzo attempted to knock Kenshi out so that he could finish what he was doing but Kenshi knocked him out by throwing him against the wall with his telepathy.

Hanzo awoke to find himself tied up and Kenshi sitting in front of him. Hanzo gritted his teeth and snarled at Kenshi, "What is the meaning of this Kenshi!? Let me go now! Why!? Why can't you just let me kill myself!? There is no redemption for me!"

Kenshi stayed silent which just seemed to infuriate Hanzo more. Hanzo ranted and cursed, trying to get out of the ropes until he tired himself out. Hanzo then pleaded Kenshi tiredly, "Kenshi, please just let me die. I am nothing but a murderer. I have nothing left. Just let me die."

Kenshi still remained silent then spoke to Hanzo, "Hanzo, you say there is no redemption in you but I believe otherwise." Hanzo was angry, "I told you Kenshi! There is no redemption for me! I was a rage-filled monster that was resurrected from the fires of the Netherrealm and I still am. All those murders that I committed are my own choice! I still have those same flames, full of my wrath and rage!"

"No Hanzo, those flames you wield are not your rage. They are your shame, pain and loss. A reminder of your failure of not being to save your clan that day. You are not the monster that you led yourself to believe because what kind of monster would experience these emotions?"

Hanzo stared at Kenshi in shock. To be told that the very flames he uses was his shame, his pain and his loss shocked him to the core. "Hanzo, you have these flames to remind you of your failure that day but use this failure to rebuild the Shirai Ryu. You couldn't save your family and clan that day but now you have a chance to restore the clan once more. There are others out there feeling the same anguish and grief as you had and still do. Don't throw this chance away."

Hanzo just sat there, looking down at the floor. His thoughts were flying around in his head from Kenshi's words. _"My flames is a reminder of my failure… if that is so then I will correct that and restore my clan once more. I may never get the chance to get my family back but… maybe I can finally move on."_

Flashback

Hanzo never forgot Kenshi's wise words and had immediately sought out warriors who had lost their families in the Netherrealm War, restoring the Shirai Ryu slowly but gradually.

He also never forgot the day that Sub-zero had requested he come to the Lin Kuei compound, revealing the truth of the true mastermind behind his family and clan's murder. It was on that day that both he and Kuai Liang made peace with each other and their clans. He would have to thank Kuai Liang once more after he kills Quan Chi.

Hanzo went to talk to Svet about this matter. Once he entered Hikari's room, he felt himself being pulled into the white room where Svet resided within Hikari. Svet did not look pleased at all, **"Hanzo. I know what you are planning from the small glimpses I saw in the future of your conversation. Do not do this. Hikari still needs your training and you may strain relationships between the Shirai Ryu and the Special Forces for this quest of vengeance. I can sense also the darkness in your heart almost taking over. Are you willing to let Scorpion run loose?"**

Hanzo knew the possible consequences. He could very well break ties with the Special Forces or even be consumed by Scorpion but Quan Chi had a debt that he must pay in blood. "Svet, I know that there will be consequences for my actions but I must do this. Quan Chi has for too long run wild causing chaos and death but no more. He must pay for his crimes in blood. I will gladly take all the blame for my actions and will not let the Shirai Ryu pay for it."

Knowing that there was nothing he could do to persuade Hanzo to abandon this quest for vengeance, Svet hesitantly agreed to let Hanzo kill Quan Chi. He also knew that if Quan Chi was dead, then Hikari would be safe from his evil grasp. However, Svet couldn't help but feel an ominous dread in the air almost nearly suffocating him. Something bad was going to happen and he had no idea what it was. He hated it.

Before Hanzo left the room, he told Svet to take over training for Hikari until he returned to the Sky Temple. Bowing before Svet, Hanzo felt himself being gently pushed out back into the outside world. He watched Hikari's sleeping form, not wanting to leave the somewhat still innocent girl who had become his daughter just yet. Hanzo pulled up the covers over her and patted her head gently before leaving for the Shirai Ryu compound.

It was a disaster from the start. Hanzo had arrived with his clan to the Special Forces Headquarters to finally rid of Quan Chi but he had to fight through General Sonya, Johnny and Kenshi before he could even touch him. He had ordered his men not to kill anyone in the Special Forces and thankfully nobody was killed. He had relished in beating Quan Chi up and was about to kill him until D'vorah who was supposedly one of Kotal Khan's advisors intervened. Turns out she was a double agent for Quan Chi.

Despite the intervention, he had managed to kill Quan Chi but the bastard had summoned Shinnok from his amulet before he was beheaded by him. He had attempted to kill Shinnok but was blasted away by Shinnok's amulet.

He was drifting in and out of consciousness. He could feel D'vorah's venom from the earlier stab wound burning his entire body. He watched as the revenants arrived and heard Shinnok address the revenants but what struck fear into his heart was hearing Shinnok's next course of action.

Shinnok smiled at the sight of the crumpled and unconscious mortals, "Since you all have arrived, we will now go to the Sky Temple. The Jinsei will be mine for the taking but I also sense another power there. It seems the girl is at the Temple. Once I take the spirit she possesses, the Elder Gods will be finished. Take Johnny Cage. I don't want that fool to ruin my plans once more."

 _"No! I have to stop him. I can't let him to get to the Sky Temple."_ He desperately struggled to get up but his body wouldn't move. He could only watch helplessly as Shinnok and his minions left to the Sky Temple, leaving him and the others.

Hanzo could only hear silence until he heard a portal open up and saw Takeda, Kung Jin, Cassie, and Jacqui emerge from it. He struggled once more to get up, and managed to slightly before he was helped by Takeda and informed Cassie that her father had been taken away to the Sky Temple by Shinnok.

All four adults now knew that it was a race against time to reach the Sky Temple and stop Shinnok but Hanzo wouldn't let them leave without him. It was his fault that Shinnok was now free and endangering not only Earthrealm but Hikari too. "I'm coming with you four. My actions caused this and now it is my responsibility to set this right."

The four adults were worried for Hanzo's state especially Takeda. He had a deep stab wound on his chest and seemed to struggling to breathe a bit. Jacqui tried to persuade him to stay in the headquarters but Hanzo would have none of it. In the end, they took Hanzo along with them and flew in their jet at full speed towards the Sky Temple.


	16. Chapter 14

**I just wanted you guys to know that D'vorah in the previous chapter is using her Venomous variation which will explain Hanzo's condition throughout the story. There is going to be huge fight scene in this chapter and I really hope I did it justice. I hope you enjoy it!**

 ***Spirit's voice***

 _*Thoughts*_

Hikari awoke to Svet's frantic calls. Wondering as to what would cause Svet to act like this, she questioned him only to be met with an answer that chilled her to the very core, **"Hikari, Shinnok is here! Get to Raiden as fast as you can and warn him!"**

Without sparing a second, Hikari, still wearing the same clothes she wore during training, put on her sandals, grabbed her ninjato and ran as fast as she could with Svet guiding her to Raiden. She arrived just in time to see Raiden being beaten up by the revenants. Without any hesitation, she ran to help Raiden defeat the revenants.

Hikari and Raiden tag teamed to defeat the revenants and with the more powerful abilities that she had trained over the past two days, she and Raiden were able to easily dispatch the revenants. Once they were defeated, Raiden ordered Hikari to stay at the entrance with Bo' Rai Cho. Hikari wanted to protest but Svet immediately put a stop to that, telling her that if she were to come with Raiden to the Jinsei chamber and try to stop Shinnok, it was a death sentence for her.

Hikari wanted to help Raiden but she knew Svet's and Raiden's reasons for telling her to not get involved. She was outclassed and her power was still no match for Shinnok. Nodding hesitantly, she watched as Raiden ran down to the Jinsei chamber to stop Shinnok's madness.

No sooner than five minutes had passed, when she felt a rumbling from below and a corrupted essence emerging from underground. She saw the Sky Temple's roof burst open and a red pillar of what felt like the Jinsei but somehow corrupted painted the sky red.

She could feel the evil and corruption in the air and she suddenly felt weak. Svet was thrashing around in her head and was roaring in pain. Worried, she quickly entered within her mind to meet a blood red room with a thrashing Svet foaming slightly at the mouth. "Svet! What's wrong!? Please tell me so that I can help you!"

Svet still trashed around but soon quickly managed to calm down and was now lying down on his side. Hikari could see the sweat on Svet's body and noticed that his eyes were glazed. He was also barely breathing which greatly worried and scared Hikari. **"I'm… fine for now. The Jinsei… it has been corrupted, no doubt Shinnok's work. The Jinsei… connects me to the Elder Gods, Hikari. Its corruption has weakened me and no doubt it has weakened you as well. You definitely cannot fight Shinnok now. We are easy prey now. I suggest… you hide and hope that backup will arrive."**

Hikari nodded and she exited from her mind. She blinked open her eyes only to come into view of D'vorah. "What's this? I seem to have found the child that Master Shinnok was looking for. You will be coming with me, girl." Before Hikari could fight back, D'vorah knocked her unconscious with a hard kick.

On back of the jet, Hanzo sat in his seat, sweat on his brow. He was having trouble breathing and he could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage no doubt the work of the venom coursing through his body. Takeda was getting really worried of Hanzo's state. While the others were trying their best to make the jet fly faster towards their destination, Takeda couldn't help but check on his master.

Before he could voice his concerns to the others, the jet suddenly rocked violently, the machines beeping on alert. Kung Jin got out of his seat to check what caused the shockwave, "By the… What is that?" The five people in the jet could only stare at the red tide from the distance covering the sky and turning it blood-red. They could all feel their skin crawl from the corruption in the air. Turning her attention back to the jet, Jacqui told everyone to buckle up and get ready for an emergency landing.

As Cassie and Kung Jin were trying to fix the jet, Hanzo leant against the jet watching Takeda and Jacqui conversing between each other. He couldn't help but smile a bit when he heard Jacqui asking Takeda out. He was knocked back to reality when he heard Cassie yelling out that the shockwave had fried the leads so flying was no longer an option.

Jacqui then took the lead, "Then we should get going. We're almost out of time." Just as they were about to head towards the Sky Temple, a portal appeared before them and out stepped Kotal Khan, Ermace, Ferra/Torr, Erron Black and Reptile and an army of Osh-Tekk. Without warning, Kotal ordered his men to attack them. Hanzo ordered the others, "Get to the woods!"

They all ran to the woods and hid behind a large rock. Hanzo then told them of the plan, "We'll attack them using the element of surprise. Attacking them on front is suicidal. Try to get rid of the army of Osh-Tekk as many as you can." All four nodded and got into their positions.

The ambush was partially successful. Reptile had tried to attack Jacqui from behind but Takeda had stopped him only to receive an acid spit to his eyes. "Takeda!" Hanzo was about to rush to Takeda's side when he was knocked aside by Ermac. He quickly recovered and got into his fighting stance, ready to take on Ermac.

Ermac hovered in mid-air, his hands glowing green and glaring at Hanzo, "You will die here, Scorpion. We are many but you are one." With that said, Ermac threw the first hit at Hanzo. It was a fierce battle and it didn't help matters for Hanzo who was weakened by the venom. In the end, he managed to knock out Ermac and quickly bounded over to Takeda and Jacqui who had just knocked out Reptile.

Takeda cried out in pain, the acid stinging his eyes. Jacqui got to Takeda's side first, "Lean your head back." She rinsed Takeda's eyes with water from her army bottle. Hanzo soon caught up to Takeda, "Takeda, can you see anything?" Hanzo feared the worst that Takeda would end up blind just like his father and unlike Kenshi, he wouldn't have a mystical sword to guide him.

"Uh yeah. It's fuzzy but…" Jacqui poured more water onto his eyes and this time Takeda's vision clears up. Jacqui questioned Takeda once more, "Better?" Takeda came into view of Jacqui in front of him, "Beautiful." Hanzo couldn't help but roll his eyes at the scene before him.

Suddenly, a sharp pain struck his chest, "Argh!" Hanzo dropped to the ground, lying on his side and clutching his chest, struggling to breathe. "Master Hanzo!" Both Jacqui and Takeda kneeled next to Hanzo, pulling him up to a sitting position and letting him lean on a tree. Takeda looked downright afraid, "Master Hanzo? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Hanzo panted, each breath causing a burning sensation in his chest, "My chest… it burns." Jacqui took Hanzo's pulse and was alarmed by his weak but rapid pulse, "Master Hanzo, take deep breaths. Try to calm down." Hanzo followed Jacqui's instructions and soon the pain in his chest subsided.

Takeda questioned Hanzo, wondering as to what was causing Hanzo's condition to deteriorate, "Master Hanzo, what happened?" Hanzo just shook his head and stood up, "It's nothing, Takeda. Come on, we have to hurry. Cassie and Kung Jin needs our help." Takeda and Jacqui wanted to object but Hanzo had already took off.

They came onto the scene of Cassie fighting against Erron Black and Kung Jin fighting against Ferra/Torr. "Go! I'll take care of Kotal Khan. Help Cassie and Kung Jin." Both Takeda and Jacqui were still hesitant on leaving Hanzo alone but obeyed his orders and went to help their teammates.

Hanzo approached Kotal Khan, ninjatos in both his hands, "Kotal Khan, cease this attack! Shinnok has been freed from his amulet and has already infected Earthrealms' life force. Help us stop him!" Kotal Khan looked to the sky now noticing the corruption for the first time. "The heavens boil… Earthrealm is lost! I will appease Shinnok. Bring him your heads. Gain time to bolster Outworld's defenses."

Kotal attacked Hanzo with his macuahuitl only for Hanzo to parry it with his ninjatos. He attempts to knock Kotal down with a low sweep cut to the legs but Kotal jumped out of the way. He then tries to grab Hanzo but Hanzo manages to hellfire teleport behind him and does a roundhouse kick to Kotal's back, knocking him to the ground.

Kotal quickly recovers and grabs both of Hanzo's wrists, crushing them, making Hanzo howl in pain and drop both of his ninjatos. Kotal then knees Hanzo in the stomach, making Hanzo gasp and cough out blood before he does an overhead punch on Hanzo.

Hanzo quickly got up and continued his attack on Kotal. The battle was bloody but in the end, Hanzo managed to knock out Kotal. He quickly joins the rest of the team to help fight against the remaining forces. Unfortunately, they were outnumbered and were pushed into the middle, surrounded by an army of Osh'Tekk and along with Kotal and his group.

Just when they thought they were finished for good, they saw an ice ball freeze Ferra/Torr solid along with several other Osh'Tekk warriors. They heard yells getting closer and closer and saw Sub-zero arriving at the scene with an army of Lin Kuei soldiers.

While the Lin Kuei soldiers were busy fighting against the Outworld forces, they ran up to Sub-zero to discuss on the matter at hand. "Hanzo. It is good to see you again." Hanzo had never been gladder for Kuai Liang's timely arrival, "It is good to see you again, Kuai Liang." Cassie was looking back and forth at the two, "Am I missing something or are you two actually being nice for once?"

Hanzo and Kuai Liang laughed. Hanzo told the four about how Kuai Liang helped him in finding his family and clan's true killer and how they had finally made a truce between the two clans. Kuai Liang soon got to business, "Hanzo, you and the others should proceed to the Sky Temple. I will remain here to push Kotal Khan back to Outworld. Hurry or Earthrealm will be lost forever!" The five people nodded and quickly ran towards the Sky Temple. As they ran towards their destination, Hanzo couldn't help but feel dread rise up in his chest. He hoped he wasn't too late.


	17. Chapter 15

**Is Hikari going to die or will Hanzo reach her in time? Find out in this chapter. There is going to be a couple of fight scenes in here and you will see a surprise in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 ***Spirit's voice***

 ***Hanzo's demonic voice***

*Shinnok's corrupted voice*

 _*Thoughts*_

Hikari awoke slowly to find herself lying down on a cold stone floor, "Ugh… Wha… What happened?" She sat up, rubbing her head trying to alleviate the throbbing from the kick she got from D'vorah. "Hey kid, you okay?" Hikari turned her head to see Johnny trapped in some kind of sticky webbing with bugs digging into his flesh.

"Uncle Johnny! Are you okay? Let me get you out of there!" Just as Hikari was about to reach Johnny, she heard a loud rumbling laugh that just sounded demonic. 'So I see the little insect has finally awakened. You have no idea how long I have waited for this. To finally be able to gain my victory of the Elder Gods with the spirit you possess."

Hikari turned her head slowly only to gasp out loud in fright of the creature that stood before her. It was the very same demon that she saw in her nightmare and she couldn't help but squeak in fright, standing there frozen in fear. "Kid, get the hell out of here! I'll be fine!" Before Johnny could speak more, he was cut off by D'vorah who plastered his mouth with the same sticky webbing.

Hikari could hear Svet swearing a blue streak in her head and cursing at Shinnok. Before she could contact Svet, Shinnok all of a sudden thrust out his palm at her and she felt a horrible pain in her head, making her scream. She clutched her head until the pain subsided but found to her horror that she couldn't feel Svet. She tried to contact him but also to no avail.

Now terrified, she yelled at the corrupted Shinnok, "What did you do to me and Svet!? Why can't I contact him!?" Shinnok merely gave a demonic evil smile, "Foolish child. I cut off your means of talking with the spirit. I didn't want him to put any ideas in your head. Now I will proceed on extracting the spirit out of you."

Shinnok summoned a skeletal hand to hold Hikari down. He walked towards Hikari and stood in front of her, his large clawed hand glowing with his dark sorcery. As his hand came down towards her, Hikari knew it was all over. She was going to die. She cried, wishing for anyone to come and save her.

Just as Shinnok's hand was about to touch her head, a body knocked him aside to the ground. "WHAT!? WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT ME!?" Hikari looked up with tearful eyes to see Hanzo standing before her, his face twisted with rage. She had never been so happy to see her father.

Hanzo stood before the demonic corrupted Shinnok, panting from the run towards the Jinsei chamber and from rage. When he saw Shinnok about to extract Svet from Hikari, a hot burning rage that he once felt on the day his family and clan were slaughtered came rushing into him. He had barged past D'vorah, his focus on Shinnok. **"I dare interrupt! I WILL NEVER LET YOU LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON MY DAUGTHER! YOU WILL DIE THIS DAY SHINNOK!"**

Shinnok merely laughed, "As far as I recall, it was you who allowed me to escape from my amulet. You gave me the chance to extract the spirit that your daughter possesses knowing full well that it would kill her. You are responsible for all of this, Scorpion." Hanzo tried to rebuke Shinnok but he knows there was a ring of truth in what the demon said. He felt guilt and regret rush into him.

Hikari, seeing her father's defeated look, was angered at the demon's words. With newfound courage, she yelled at Shinnok, "Hey! Leave my dad alone! I know that my dad would never willingly release you from the amulet! I bet you got out because of your minions so stop spouting lies!" Hikari then turned to Hanzo, "Dad, don't listen to him. I know you would never intentionally release Shinnok. Whatever happened isn't your fault so please don't listen to him."

Hanzo turned his head towards Hikari and smiled at her, comforted by her words. He patted her on the head, "Thank you Hikari. I'll finish off Shinnok once and for all. I won't let him kill you. I will not let that happen." Hanzo then turned his attention to Shinnok, **"** **I will kill you Shinnok and stop your madness."** Hanzo got into his fighting stance, his brown eyes now orange pupil less eyes glaring at Shinnok. Shinnok got up and faced Hanzo, "You are nothing but a gnat. You will die by my hand!" With that said, both beings ran towards each other intent on dealing the killing blow on their opponent.

Cassie had arrived just in time for the battle between Hanzo and Shinnok to begin. She had been busy fighting against Kitana, leaving behind Takeda, Kung Jin and Jacqui to fight the rest of the revenants. She had protested at first because all three had suffered wounds but they insisted that she go rescue her father and stop Shinnok.

As the two of them fought fiercely, she looked around and found her father who was howling in pain but was muffled by the sticky webbing covering his face. Before she could reach him, D'vorah blocked her path. "Stand aside bug lady." D'vorah merely just prepared herself for the match to come, "Obviously not. First father now daughter. I wonder if you two taste alike."

Hikari watched as Cassie fought with the weird bug lady. She then turned her attention to the match between Hanzo and Shinnok. She noticed Raiden also in the same position as her, seriously injured. She cried out to him but he seemed to be unconscious. She felt completely useless. Here she was trapped by this skeletal hand, not being able to protect the people she cared about.

Suddenly she heard a cry and turned to see her father blasted away by a fiery fire blast emerging from Shinnok's middle glowing mark. She gasped, seeing her father's state. Hanzo was covered in deep slashes and cuts and had serious burn marks on him. He tried to get up but Shinnok stomped his clawed foot on Hanzo's chest, breaking several of his ribs. Hanzo howled in pain and tried to get Shinnok's foot off him but he was too weak. The burning pain in his chest had come back and with his wounds, he couldn't find the strength to fight anymore.

Shinnok laughed at his victory, "I told you before mortal. You are nothing but a gnat! Now you will die by my hands. Prepare to meet your death." Hikari saw Shinnok raise his clawed hand ready to stab Hanzo through the chest. _"No… No… NO NO NO! I won't let my nightmare come true! I won't let Daddy die!"_

Suddenly, large blue flames started to envelope Hikari, burning away the skeletal hand that trapped her. Cassie, who had just knocked out D'vorah, along with Hanzo and Shinnok witnessed the spectacle before them. They were shocked when they saw Hikari's eyes. They were no longer lavender colored eyes but now a light blue pupil less eyes the same color as the flames surrounding her. Hikari could feel the mental connection between her and Svet link back together again and she sighed happily hearing Svet's voice.

 **"Hikari. You… you just unlocked the final stage of your abilities. Not a single one of your ancestor except Maxim has ever achieved this! You are now on the same footing as Shinnok and your abilities have increased tenfold. But you only have a few minutes to remain in this state because this is the first time you have established this stage. Go and tag team with Cassie now!"** Hikari nodded and blasted away Shinnok first with a blue fireball before moving her father away to the side. She then joined up with Cassie who had just blocked an attack from Shinnok using the same energy that she inherited from her father.

"Cassie, let's tag team and kick some demon butt!" Cassie couldn't agree more, "You're on, Hikari! Let's do this!" Both girls attacked Shinnok at the same time. They literally wiped him across the floor. In a matter of a few minutes, Shinnok laid on the ground unconscious. "We… we did it!" Hikari screamed out in glee and hugged Cassie. Cassie couldn't help but smile at Hikari's joyful behavior. Suddenly they heard Raiden call out to them. They rushed over to Raiden, freeing him from the skeletal hand.

"The Jinsei… it needs to be cleansed. I have to cleanse it." Both Hikari and Cassie protested at this, saying that he was too badly injured to do such a thing. Suddenly, Hikari heard Svet tell her to summon him and let him do the cleansing. Since he was blessed by the Elder Gods themselves, any source of power linked to the Elder Gods could affect him and in turn he could affect it.

Once Hikari summoned Svet, Svet got straight to work on cleansing the corruption of the Jinsei. Using his powerful blue flames, it burnt away the corruption, turning the Jinsei from its red color to its normal blue color. Heaving a sigh of relief, Cassie and Hikari hugged each other, glad that the crisis was finally over. Cassie went over to free Johnny from the webbing, while Hikari ran over to Hanzo, "Dad! We did it! We saved Earthrealm! Dad?" All Hikari heard from Hanzo was silence.


	18. Chapter 16

**This chapter the second last chapter before the epilogue. Thank you to everyone who has left favorites, follow and reviews on this story. I really appreciate it.**

 ***Spirit's voice***

 _*Thoughts*_

Hanzo was sitting against the wall of the chamber watching Cassie and Hikari fight against Shinnok. He watched as they worked together to pummel the fallen Elder God and he couldn't help but feel proud for Hikari. Here she was toe to toe against a fallen Elder God with her new power and not even breaking a sweat. He felt pride and love for his daughter swell in his chest.

He was broken out of his thoughts when a horribly intense burning pain erupted in his chest as the venom entered his heart. He yelped in pain, desperately struggling to breathe. He could feel his heart beating rapidly inside his chest before it started to slow down. He could barely breathe any oxygen into his lungs and he felt his heart slowing down rapidly with each beat. As he watched Hikari once more, all he could think about was the guilt of leaving Hikari alone once more, _"I love you Hikari. I am so proud of you… my daughter."_ Before darkness enveloped his vision, Hanzo felt his heart stop forever.

Hikari stared at Hanzo. She was starting to get really afraid of the worse possible news, _"Calm yourself Hikari! Maybe dad is just unconscious. Try to shake him to wake him up."_ Hikari shook Hanzo, telling him to wake up and that the crisis was finally over. But to her dismay and fear, Hanzo never woke up. In fact, he felt cold as ice and the only one person who could feel like that was Sub-zero.

Hikari didn't want to believe it despite the truth before her eyes, "No… No… No! Dad, please wake up! This isn't funny anymore! Dad!" Hikari started to shake Hanzo harder, begging him to open his eyes. Cassie had just finished freeing her father and both of them rushed to Hikari's side after hearing her cries. Sonya had just arrived in time to see the entire scene with some of her soldiers.

Johnny immediately kneeled by Hanzo, placing his fingers on Hanzo's neck trying to take his pulse. Feeling no pulse beneath his fingertips, Johnny couldn't help but curse, "Shit! Cassie, help me lay him down on the ground. I'm going to start CPR on him."

Cassie and Johnny laid Hanzo down on the ground. He started chest compressions, pressing his hands firmly down on Hanzo's chest. Hikari couldn't help but stare at her dad in denial of the fact that Hanzo was dead, tears streaming down her face, _"He can't be dead. He can't be. I… I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!"_

Sonya kneeled by her ex-husband's sign and breathed air into Hanzo once Johnny told her to do so. Cassie tried to take Hikari away from the scene but she wouldn't have any of it. She could watch in growing fear and panic as it took longer and longer for them to revive him. During the time it took, Sonya had called Raiden to come and help.

Sonya told Raiden what he could do to help, "Raiden, I need you to use your lighting powers to shock his heart. Try to use a low voltage first." Hikari could only focus on Hanzo as his body shook from the shock that coursed throughout his body. Everything she heard was just muddled noises, as if she was underwater. She could only watch the others desperately trying to get Hanzo's heart to beat once more.

Five minutes had passed and there was still no signs of life from Hanzo. Johnny still continued to do chest compressions despite him sweating buckets by then. Sonya, realizing that it was now futile, grabbed Johnny's wrists gently, stopping the chest compressions. "Sonya! What are you doing!? We can still save him! Just a bit more!" Johnny refused to give up. He tried to continue the chest compressions but Sonya wouldn't let him. He looked up into his ex-wife's eyes and saw the utter defeat and grief in her eyes, a few tears streaming down her face. It was then that Johnny knew that it was too late. Hanzo was dead.

Johnny could only stare at the dead man before him and without a word, he stood up and punched the wall, cracking it, "DAMN IT!" Hikari saw the grief in both Sonya's, Raiden's and Johnny's eyes. She turned her head to see Cassie bowing her head, a few tears dropping onto the ground. She turned her head to look behind when she had heard sniffling and soft cries to find Takeda, Kung Jin and Jacqui behind her. She had been so focuses on the scene before her that she hadn't even heard the others arrive nor did she hear Takeda calling Hanzo. Kung Jin had his head bowed while Takeda was kneeling on his knees, crying softly against Jacqui who too had tears in her eyes.

Hikari turned her attention back to Hanzo and as she kneeled there right at his side, she couldn't help but reach the same conclusion as everyone else did, Hanzo was dead. "No… Dad don't do this to me! Don't leave me please! Please! DAD!" Hikari crumpled on top of Hanzo, gripping his shirt as she cried onto his chest. Her pleads and cries echoed throughout the chamber and the others could only watch Hikari pour out her grief.

Svet slowly approached the scene. He felt his heart break when he saw Hikari's state. Grief flooded into him when he saw Hanzo's still face. He knew he had to try to save him, for Hikari's sake. **"Hikari, I'm going to try something different that could save Hanzo."** Hikari and the others all turned their attention to Svet. Takeda sniffled, "What… what could you possibly do to save him, Svet?"

 **"I'm going to try to save him using the Jinsei. Now the Jinsei usually heals wounds on those who are still breathing and not dead. But I may make an exception since I would be able to access the Jinsei's inner power to revive the dead. Only spirits blessed by the Elder Gods or the Elder Gods themselves could do this. Hurry, place him near the Jinsei."** Johnny carried Hanzo and laid him down next to the Jinsei.

Svet used his flames to turn the Jinsei into a fiery blue fire burning within the chamber. He used his tails to take a small portion of the Jinsei, the flames gently lapping. He gently pushed the Jinsei into Hanzo's chest and sat back to watch if the attempt worked.

A minute passed and there was still no response from Hanzo. Hikari couldn't handle it and lost it. She cried onto Hanzo's chest, soaking the black sleeveless shirt that he wore with her tears. The others bowed their heads, a few tears dropping here and there at the sad sight before them. As Hikari continued to cry, she suddenly heard a small thud in Hanzo's chest. She placed her ear and listened, hoping that she wasn't hearing things. There was another thud and then another and then another.

Her eyes widened, hearing her father's heart beat after so long, "Guys! He's alive!" Sonya rushed to Hikari's side and placed her fingers on his neck. Sure enough, she felt a weak but normal pulse under her fingertips. Suddenly a blue flame cloak enveloped Hanzo and they saw as his wounds started to heal in front of their very eyes.

Once the flame cloak dissipated, Hanzo took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes, "Why are you all looking at me as if I died or something?" Svet couldn't help but chuckle out loud, **"Baka. You were dead. I managed to revive you that is after giving everyone here heart attacks."**

Hikari couldn't help but sob into Hanzo's chest, beating her fists against his chest, "You… you dummy! You scared me and everyone you know! I thought that you were going to leave me forever!" Hanzo just laid there on the ground, rubbing Hikari's back and letting her rant, he did deserve it.

Once Hikari had stopped, Hanzo brought her face up to look at him, "Hikari, I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I will never ever leave you alone again." He patted her on the head and pushed Hikari gently off him. As he stood up, he heard Takeda running towards him with a punch aimed for his stomach. Hanzo dodged and grabbed Takeda's hands. Takeda immediately ranted at Hanzo, "Master you… you… baka! I knew that there was something wrong with you but because of you being so pig-headed and stubborn, you refused to let us help you. Not only that, you even tried to pick a fight with Shinnok despite your condition! Damn you!"

Hanzo could see the fear, frustration, grief and anger in Takeda's eyes and merely run his mouth, knowing that Takeda needed to release all his emotions. Once Takeda calmed down, he placed a hand on Takeda's shoulder, "Takeda, I'm sorry for not letting you know. It's just that I need to fix my actions that led to Shinnok's release in the first place. It won't happen again."

Johnny immediately called Hanzo a moron for thinking that he was directly responsible for Shinnok's release. But before Hanzo could protest, Sonya took over and told Hanzo that even if he didn't came along, D'vorah would have still arrived at the base, still would have given Quan Chi the amulet and still release Shinnok. Then they would have to face three powerful fighters instead of two. Hanzo actually saved them the trouble of having to fight Quan Chi. And no matter the case, their former friends would have remained as revenants.

Hanzo still felt he shared some of the blame until Raiden placed his hand on his shoulder, "Hanzo Hasashi, you must not blame yourself. If you hadn't intervened, Quan Chi may still be alive and he would not return our former friends back to the living. Quan Chi would have become more powerful if he was still alive once he released Shinnok so you aided in the defeat of Shinnok and his minions."

Hanzo nodded and bowed before the Thunder God, thanking him for his words. Sonya then told Hanzo that even though he attacked the Special Forces with his clan but there were no casualties, she will let this one slide. Hanzo thanked Sonya for her kindness who simply saluted and Johnny for trying to save him only to get a "No problem! That's what partners are for." from Johnny.

"So, how about we go and party to celebrate this victory!" Johnny was in the mood to celebrate. Hey, this kind of crisis would make you want to party hard after you stopped it. Cassie and Kung Jin agreed to this and dragged both Takeda and Jacqui with them who were slightly protesting as they followed Johnny out of the chamber. Sonya followed behind them, chuckling at the scene leaving behind Raiden, Hanzo, Hikari and Svet.

"I will take my leave Hanzo. Shinnok must pay for his crimes and I will see it done." Hanzo couldn't help but shiver from Raiden's tone but Shinnok deserved whatever was coming to him, so he would have no trouble sleeping tonight. He saw Raiden disappear in a flash of lightning with Shinnok, leaving only him along with Hikari and Svet.

Hikari grabbed Hanzo's hand and looked up at him tiredly, "Dad, let's go home. I want to sleep in my nice comfy bed." Hanzo chuckled and picked Hikari up, placing her on his back and holding her legs against his sides as Hikari wrapped her arms around his neck. "We'll do that Hikari. Let's go home." Svet had already entered back into Hikari, leaving him to rest as well. Hanzo felt Hikari nod off on his back and he smiled as they walked back home, back to the Shirai Ryu.


	19. Epilogue

**This is the last chapter of the same scene that occurred after completing the story mode in MKX. Raiden was such a badass in that scene. I just tweaked it a bit to fit my story. Hope you enjoy it!**

In the Netherrealm, a dark figure entered a throne room and approached Liu Kang and Kitana with a bag in his hands. As he stepped forward, Raiden appeared in a dark regal costume fit for a dark god. "

Liu Kang frowned at the sight of the Thunder God along with Kitana, "What's this, the Thunder God wishes to talk to us? I wouldn't believe any of your words to persuade us to join the forces of good. You are nothing but a snake."

"I am not here to persuade you along with the other revenants, Liu Kang. My patience has run out. Liu Kang, Kitana I come before you to warn you both along with the other revenants to not lay a single finger on Hikari or Earthrealm. I will gladly let Hanzo finish you two if you so much as dare hurt her. However, Hikari is like my granddaughter so if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and I will not spare any mercy for any of you. I am fresh out of mercy. There are worse fates than death."

Raiden grabbed Shinnok's beheaded but still alive head from the bag and droppped it in front of the two revenants, as a warning of what is to come if they so much as dare attack Hikari and Earthrealm. Raiden left, leaving the two revenants to look at each other in slight fear.


End file.
